A Falling Country
by rosaliexxxemmettlover
Summary: Rosalie is the princess of a falling country called Ohailia and it's tooken over by another. Rosalie is then forced to be mated with that countries future king emmett. she has two little sisters. Alice and bella who are also forced to be with jasper and edward. In mostly emmetts point of view summary stinks please read.R/Em
1. take over

**Summary- ok so basically Rosalie is a princess in her country Ohailia , but it's falling apart and getting over ruled by a country called cullenia where the women get no say in who they marry. So Rosalie, Alice, and Bella are forced to marry Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.**

I was excited to say the least. Today we would take over Ohailia. My brothers and I would also get our mates today. I was at the age now that I could. Ohailian women were known for their beauty and kindness. Their country had a strong dictatorship with a weak army, so we decided to take it over. Since the country was so small every single man went into war with us yet it wasn't nearly enough. The fight only lasted an hour and now we were off to kill the royal family men, since they didn't die already in war. Since the women were not the fighters, we weren't killing them and our dad said we could have one of them as our mate.

Anyway I still say it's unfair since my brothers are only 16 but my dad Carlisle says that they can't claim them until 17. 'Claim' them means basically means have sex with them willingly or not. In this country the male gets to choose the female for their mate. If two males want the same female then the males are chosen by the female's father, unless you're in the royal family like me. I'm actually a prince. As you probably guessed yes I'm the oldest and will be king when my father retires. As for the queen they don't really have any extra rights. They are looked up upon though since they were pretty enough to marry the king. They also as you guessed get the servants and maids and stuff, but the guys are still in charge. In Ohailia no one really has any rights except the king. Not even the royal family. Since the king had 3 daughters he got to choose the mate for their oldest. That wasn't going to happen now. Also in ohailia the males usually had multiple wives, not many did though. Even I thought that was unfair. In fact that girl who was the kings oldest will be my mate. As future king I get first pick. I didn't know her name yet though. Carlisle gave us a picture of all the females. She had blond hair, with violet eyes. Her hair was slightly waved, and she had a flawless face. Anyway there was only like 400. Like I said very small country. All the children were also spared.

Now we were on our way there. I had a feeling this was going to be like hide and seek. We had already all chosen who was to be our mate. We were told to all go in there to find them. Carlisle said they would probably try to run and hide. So I came prepared. I had tranquilizer which I hope I would not need along with a ball gag and hand cuffs. Yes there was no way she was getting away.

We finally got to land and I helped them anchor the boat. Ohailian people weren't allowed to leave this island so there were no boats, therefore was no way of escaping. They probably haven't even heard of the idea of a boat. The older women would come live on our country and we would have the island for manufacturing. Once we anchored the boat we all ran onto the streets looking for where to begin.

40 minutes later I was getting annoyed. There were so many houses on such a little island. Well there were actually around 350 but still that's a lot of looking and I've only looked in 5. She could still be outside too. I doubted it though. Since she's a princess she probably couldn't live in the wilderness. Don't get me wrong I knew we were going to find her, it's just I was so excited to see her. Now that I think about it none of the women knew what we were doing here.

After about 4 hours most women were found. A lot were not hiding at all. They thought we had an exact number of how many women there were and knew they would be found. Some were smart though and knew we didn't. I wish we did. We only had an educated guess

After 8 hours 350 women of the around 400 were found. The three of the kings' daughters were still not found. That's when the thought hit me that my mate was probably hiding in the royal palace. I immediately ran there. When I walked in I heard a faint dogs bark, and an angelic voice trying to soothe it. Stinks for her I probably wouldn't have thought anything if it wasn't for her voice. Something in me told me it was her for I was immediately excited. I mean who else would it be?

That feeling was correct as for when I found where the voice was located I saw my future mate. I couldn't see her face because she was looking down still trying to quiet the dog. To the left and right of her were two girls who I didn't get a good look at because I was too focused on the blond beauty ahead of me. The girls were trying to shush the dog too so I was unnoticed. That is until my brothers came up the stairs probably having the same thought as I. that's when their heads all snapped up and they were on our feet in seconds the blond still holding the dog and they ran down a hallway behind them, with us immediately following.

A simple yet stunning brown haired girl was the first to go since she tripped after 10 steps with Edward getting the easy. Jasper easily caught up to a short spikey haired girl next since the height and the fact she was wearing like 5 inch heels. My mate was wearing flats though. And she was fast, but I was faster. Her hair could compete for gold with shininess too. Currently it was flowing behind her as she ran. I was so focused on her that I didn't realize we were outside till I heard the sound of scrunching leaves. I decided to catch her now. I don't really know why I was going easy on her. Maybe to think of what to say. I ran up at top speed and I had her pinned to the floor in seconds, with me straddling her waist. She was on her stomach. She was writhing beneath me so I gave her a pretty hard swat on the bottom. She yelped loudly and started kicking her legs. I wasn't having that so I swatted the backs of both of her legs. I slapped bare skin there too because of the fact she was wearing shorts. After that she kept still.

Here with her being still I got a good look at her. She was beautiful. I couldn't see her face because I was on top of her and she was on her stomach but I could see she had a light pink flowy shirt with a thin brown braided belt around the waist. She was wearing white short shorts that were stressed at the end, along with black flats. As for accessories she was wearing a simple pearl bracelet. She might have been wearing more but since she was on her stomach there's only so much I could see. Deciding I wanted to see more I got off her, and flipped her to her front. She was all muddy from being face down but none on her face, just her top and shorts. I guess she saw this as a good escape opportunity because she rolled to the side and jumped to her feet. Sighing I ran after her catching her in seconds. When I caught her I was so mad. I mean she had to know by now I was faster than her. I spun her around about to give her a piece of my mind when I saw her eyes. They had tears welded in them and she looked scared. Her cheeks had streams of tears running down them too. I guess now was a good time to tell her where she was going. I was about to speak when she spoke.

"Please d-don't kill me", she pleaded. That's why she was so scared she had no idea what I was going to do to her. "I wasn't planning on it" I replied. She really looked at me for the first time." I'm taking you back to my country and you're going to be my mate. Don't bother fighting you don't have a choice." She just nodded. I then picked her up and laid her down on the ground on her abdomen. "What are you doing", she asked worriedly." Sorry sweetheart but since your little run away moment, I don't trust you yet not to do try running again so I'm going to hand cuff you".

She started to protest but I cut her off. "Okay first lesson what I say goes. Don't like it too bad and refuse and you'll be over my knee wishing you didn't, got it". I leaned in close so we were nose to nose. I put on my most intimidating glare and shot it directly at her. Smirking in my head as I saw her slightly shrink back, gulp loudly, and quickly nod her head. I then swung her over my shoulder. "Wait you didn't say you were going to carry me!" "Oh well I am", I responded. "No you are not, now let me go!" my mate screamed. Really did I not just half a minute ago tell her what I say goes." Yes I will be and now…" I said getting her off my shoulder and putting her down. I got out the ball gag and started putting the strap around her head. She started pleading me to stop. "No please I'll be go…" I cut her off. "Sorry you just lost your talking rights in half an hour I'll take it off." And with that I secured the gag around her head putting the ball thingy in her mouth and again tossed her over my shoulder.

About 20 minutes later I decided she had enough. That thing looked very uncomfortable. I put her on the ground and took off the gag. "There now no more whining because I don't want to put that on you again", I told her. Again she was over my shoulder and we continued our walk. "So what's your name", she asked, "Emmett, you?" "Rosalie". We continued in silence and then I saw the large ship. "Wait... what's that?" she asked. "A boat now come on we have to go ".She suddenly wiggled very frantically and soon she was out of my arms and in the sand of the beach.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm not going on that thing!" oh man I was hoping I wouldn't have to use the tranquilizer. Sighing I sat next to her and pulled her across my lap. I then took out the cloth with the tranquilizer powder (**AN sorry I know that it's usually in a syringe but I just wanted to do the powder) **and pressed it to her face with her immediately falling into around 20 minutes of sleep since I didn't make her inhale much. I then proceeded to my large room on the ship and tucked her into the bed.

**AN okay hey guys so here is the first chapter please leave a review so I can know what you think. Should I end it or keep going? Thanks for reading bye!**

**Leave reviews and I will update faster**


	2. reuniting

Hey guys so if you want to see last chapter in Rosalie point of view then just either message me or leave a review saying you want that. Also I know that she had a little dog with her that i kind of forgot so we are just going to say that the dog ran back to Alice and Bella during when Emmett was chasing Rosalie and they brought her. She is a Maltese named Lexi with white long fur/hair.

Previously

_"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm not going on that thing!" oh man I was hoping I wouldn't have to use the tranquilizer. Sighing I sat next to her and pulled her across my lap. I then took out the cloth with the tranquilizer powder __**(AN sorry I know that it's usually in a syringe but I just wanted to do the powder)**__ and pressed it to her face with her immediately falling into around 20 minutes of sleep since I didn't make her inhale much. I then proceeded to my large room on the ship and tucked her into the bed._

Emmett's P.O.V

After I tucked her in I went to the main floor, it had 12 floors, and got us some dinner since it was 8:00 at night. When we went down there Tanya was in the kitchen. Poking her head out when she saw me she smiled. "Hey what do you and your mate want to eat? "She asked. "Anything tasty", I replied. Tanya was one of the nicest cooks you could ask for. 5 minutes later Tanya brought out fresh shrimp with a nice side salad. Yummy. When I went back upstairs I saw my mate still sleeping. She had her hair spewed around the pillow and I could just make out her soft cute snores. She was also holding one of the pillows. Awesome she's a cuddly person. The cutest of all though was she was sucking her thumb.

I got right next to her in the bed and continued to watch her sleep until at long last, which was only really 10 minutes, she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she examined the room for a minute until her eyes finally focused on me. "Morning", she softly mumbled. "Evening actually", I replied. After explaining she was only out for a little bit we ate. She seemed to like the shrimp so I made a mental note to get those more often. After that I gave her a tour of my room on the ship. It was navy blue with a white accent. The walls were dark blue except the one that the bed came off of. That one was white. On the opposite wall were two large shelves with all my stuff from different countries. On the wall to the right was a desk which had my laptop** (A.N yes this is in modern time if you couldn't tell by the clothes it's like a fantasy) **stationary, pictures of my family, and a small lamp. On the other side of that wall was a large futon which I loved to lounge around on. On the last wall there were three doors. The first was to my walk in closet with a full length mirror inside. The other door led to the balcony. Since my room was on the top floor it had an amazing view unless you were afraid of heights. Which she was. You could even see dolphins swimming along the ship. The third was just the bathroom. After the tour we went down stairs. "So where are my sisters", she asked. "There here", I replied. "Can I see them", she asked. After saying tomorrow she shook her head. "Remember what I said about refusing me and where you'll end up", I warned. Her eyes immediately widened and she nodded her head very quickly. Someone didn't like the idea of being spanked. Of course no one would I thought. After I showed her what's on all the floors she asked "so what am I supposed to wear because this is covered in mud?" "Well I'm fine with you wearing nothing…" after receiving a dirty look from her I continued "but we get there tomorrow and we'll get you something to wear there. In fact I think there's a whole room full of clothes for the princes and kings mates". She smiled and we headed upstairs. I saw her yawn and decided it was time for sleep. She crawled into bed and I did too. "So where you kidding about the spanking thing or for real?" Kidding! Ha she wished. "No I was for real. Don't worry that's a common punishment for where were going". The last part didn't seem to help because her eyes still held fear in them. I wished she would misbehave or something so I could spank her and show her there not THAT bad. Don't get me wrong they hurt. A lot. My goal was depending on what she did was to make it so she couldn't sit comfortably for 3 days to two weeks. Depending on what exactly she did. I could see her as one of the ones who were going to be across my lap a lot. I mean she has already refused what 3 times. I decided then next time she refused she was going across my lap. My first wasn't going to be that hard considering in her country it was a swat on the hand.

The next day I awoke to being shaken by rose. "Emmett come on wake up…Emmett come on…UP!" "What yah I'm awake. What?" "Hello I want to go see my sisters" I looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle. Her and her sisters must have been very close. After saying yes and being dragged down stairs until she remembered she had no idea where she was going and I took the lead. Once we got where Alice and Bella a little pixie little thing I could only assume was Alice came up and gave her a huge hug. "oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god" Alice sounded like a broken record" you're here". While the girls talked about who knows what Edward, jasper, and I all went to catch up and reunify. Once we got there Jasper immediately asked how claiming rose was. "Well I haven't exactly claimed her yet…". "Well have you tanned her yet?" Jasper asked. "No but I decided that next time that she refused then she would be". "Wow I'm surprised I spanked Bella the first time she refused. These girls are very stubborn.". "Yes I know when we get back I'll probably spank her so today, if she refuses again. Tonight I will claim her too. Guys will be all over her and I need to make sure she knows she's mine". That's when the girls came in Bella sitting on Edwards lap and Alice on jaspers. Rosalie just sat next to me, so I figured she wasn't in to the whole PDA thing. Well she was in for a surprise when we got home. In cullenia every interview we went to would be her in my lap placing random kisses in her neck and hair. I'd also probably talk about our sex life, which will be very impressive, and I won't be shy about making out in public. I will also probably give her some love bites that I won't let her cover up. Yes I am possessive but she is just too beautiful and guys will be flirting with her everywhere.

At long last we finally reached home and me and Rosalie got off the boat. Once we got inside I asked the maid Jane to get something for Rose to wear around the house. I asked specifically for something tight fitting, black, Lacey, and showy. She came back with a short black lace dress that had almost all lace except for the waist area and the where the breasts were. Perfect. It also came with a matching thong and she brought a pair of black wedges. When I called Rosalie in who were looking around my room her eyes widened when she saw the outfit. "No way Emmett I am so not wearing that out", oh that is it she's not going to sit comfortably for a while. 4 times not. "Yes you are and now…" I grabbed her by the wrist and I sat down on the futon in my room. This room looked exactly like the one on the boat but the colors were red and black. I sat and down and pulled her across my lap and pulled down her shorts. She immediately started wiggling and begging but I was hardly listening. "Please Emmett I'm sorry. P-p-please don't". "Rosalie like I said this is a common punishment here not a big deal. Since this is your first time I won't go too hard. Now please stay still. I then pulled down her underwear, which was also light pink and lacey, to reveal her smooth, creamy white rear. There wasn't a imperfection, yet. Soon it was going to be blood red. I raised my hand and lowered it to her rear. A high pitched whimper escaped her lips. Wow she had like no pain tolerance. I barely touched her. Going a lot harder this time I fell into a random pattern she wouldn't be able to tell where I go next.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

The first few she let only a whimper but as they went on it turned into a loud screech. Her rear was now burning red. Pulling her from my lap I cuddled her in my arms until her cries became slight sniffles. "Now Rosalie I have been more than reasonable but 3 warnings was enough. Now you are going to wear that out, got it?" she shook her head yes with another sniffle. I could tell she was embarrassed from her eyes. She wouldn't even look at me. "Don't be embarrassed this like I said is a common punishment". What I said didn't help. "What's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Nothing… it's silly". After pressing her to tell me she nuzzled her head into my neck and mumbled "it's just embarrassing you saw me bear". "Well you will get to see me bear tonight so will that make us even?" I asked. I was surprised to say the least when she nodded her head yes. She obviously didn't realize she nodded yes. Her cheeks were blushing red as she quickly tried to fix what she said. I cut her off though. "Don't worry I'm excited to see you too".

**Hey guys so I don't think I will be doing another spanking scene maybe just implied. So yes well since I already got two reviews I decided to post this extra early. make sure to keep up the reviews because I'm not so sure I really liked this chapter, but if you guys liked it then I will keep it so yes guys bye**

**Review and Lexi will love you**


	3. interview

We were now getting ready for the interview. Rosalie wearing the black dress with wedges, she put on a little lip gloss from a cosmetics bag that Jane had brought up. When she went and looked in the mirror she frowned. She was looking at the dress, well she better get used to wearing stuff like that. In this country all the younger girls wore that from age 14. "Can I please wear some tights with this or something, I feel like a slut", she said with a pleading face. I had to admit she had an impressive pout. "No now stop complaining that's how a lot of girls dress here, if you wore tights you would be the only one". She sighed in defeat and twiddled her fingers in her lap. "Now I know you don't want a lot of attention so we're going to say I've already claimed you okay:", "okay", she responded. I walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style. I then sat down and put her on my lap; I positioned her neck and started giving her love bites. She started to whimper after a minute so with one last nip I finished. I could already see a little swelling. She reached for the cosmetic bag but I stopped her. "no hiding it I did that for two reasons, one because it was fun", she giggled a little at that. "And two because it will take position of claiming you". "Emmett…. ", she started. After stopping her we went out to the interview.

Bella and Alice were also going to be there with Edward and Jasper. Once we arrived we went out and there were four chairs. I wasn't kidding about the sitting on the lap thing. We took the one closest to the interviewer and Jasper and Alice soon came in. I could see some hickey's forming on Alice's neck. Bella came in too but had no hickeys. Rosalie leaned over and whispered "she gets to cover it with makeup!" she whisper complained. "Yes now don't complain, it's Edwards choice". She huffed and looked away. I gave her a peck on the cheek, which she blushed scarlet at. Wow she really doesn't like the PDA thing. Well she was sure in for something then because I sure as heck am into it.

Once the interviewer came in he sat down and started with the questions with us first. He introduced himself as Jeff and started the questions. "okay so first with Emmett and his mate. What's your name?" he asked directed to Rosalie. "Rosalie", she answered shyly. "got it so Rosalie lets learn a little about you so ill ask a few questions and then you'll answer them just to be quicker". She nodded and he started, "okay so favorite color, favorite food, and any hobbies?" "okay so I like red, strawberries, and I've always been good with makeup and hair. Although I'm not sure if that counts as a hobby", she answered. He nodded and started directing the questions towards me. "okay so first how many times have you two had sex?" he asked. Rosalie tucked her head into my neck out of embarrassment. I said we did it 3 times and he continued with questions about our personal life. After a while Rosalie took her head out. Hopefully she wouldn't be embarrassed anymore. Yet she was so cute when she was. Soon the questions were pointed towards the others. Edward was the only one who wouldn't answer the embarrassing ones.

We were home and I could tell Rosalie was nervous and honestly so was i. I've never slept with someone I cared for so much. She was sweet, nice, pretty, stubborn, and if you got on her bad side I could tell she wouldn't be afraid to kill you. I could tell she was braver then her sisters because she took her head out while Alice hid through the whole personal thing, and Bella hid through the whole thing. Bella also had a powerful blush, it probably doubled Rosalie's. I climbed into the large bed and Rosalie came in wearing the same thing as today but without the wedges. She came over in and climbed into the bed and I could see she was nervous. I crawled closer to her and played with a lock of her hair. It's shininess still amazing me. I then took my shirt and pants off. I had removed my shoes earlier. I then took off my boxers and started with hers. I removed the dress first. Wow she had nice boobs. Don't get me wrong I was a respectful guy but wow I think I stood frozen for a minute and then I continued with removing the thong. I gently slid into her knowing this hurt for girls the first time. I would save the rough stuff for later. I saw little tears running down her cheeks so I kissed them away. She smiled slightly at that. All I did was thrust gently in and out of her, knowing she would still be sore the next day, but a lot less then if I was rough with her. I had a whole drawer of stuff for rough though, including hand cuffs, a whip, rope and a ball gag.

Once we were done she cuddled into my side and whispered a quick thank you for going gentle before falling asleep. I watched her sleep for a while. How her chest raised and fell, how her thumb went into her mouth, how she had quiet little snores. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up and we were still in that position, with her cuddling to my side. Both of us were still naked, as I now realized. I watched her sleep for a while and then ordered us breakfast. I got on my laptop, sending an email to the workers at ohailia to see how it was going there. I then put on some clothes and decided when she woke up that we with Edward, Jasper, and their mates would go down to the clothing closet and get them all their wardrobe. This palace had a huge closet room already filled with clothes for our mates. When we decided we wanted them tailors made all sorts of clothes for them. Anything that doesn't fit will be donated. Most of it is lingerie considering that's what girls here wear. I'll make sure though to get her some sweats and comfy shoes though. I also made a special request for some flats for Rosalie. Rosalie then woke up and I gave her a hug and told her to go get dressed and what we were doing today. She came out in a light pink mini dress that hugged her curves. It had a lace outside but a solid under cloth so nothing was showing. It also had white wedges and she had a little makeup. Her hair was wet and she was currently towel drying it. We then were off to get the clothes. On the way there I may have pinched her butt. She didn't like that too much, but it was funny.

**AN hey guys so the point of this chapter was to show it's still Emmett he is silly and funny, and Rosalie is brave and stubborn. Emmett is just very protective and controlling over his mate at times. Also Rosalie was just scared at the beginning. So I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Clothes shopping

A falling country chapter 4

She jumped when I pinched her butt, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She glared back at me. I pecked her on the lips and we continued down the hall, with me holding my arm around her waist protectively. When we got to the floor that had the closet we walked down the hall and I led her into the room with the clothes.

There were 3 sections. One for Rosalie, one for Bella, and of course one for Alice. Alice and Jasper were already there and Alice was going crazy picking out clothes. Rosalie looked like she wanted to complain, but probably stopped from her earlier punishment. She walked into her section and immediately went into the part that had outside clothes, that weren't so showy and picked out a pair of light blue jeans with holes at the knees, along with white converse, a cherry red sweat shirt, and a pair of pearl stud earrings. She probably thought they were fake. She then started picking out more clothes from the outside section.

"Ok Rosalie come on we need to get you some stuff for normal too. Rarely will you have to wear those", she sighed but didn't go further. We went into the normal section, and she picked out the longest things she could. Most being at least a size too big. Sighing I picked some stuff up too including a cherry red mini lace dress and red heals. It was the shortest thing here, and she would look hot in it. When she saw it her eyes widened.

"Rosalie…" I warned in a low grumble. She just nodded and continued. Just then Bella and Edward walked in. Bella immediately blushed when she saw the clothes. Rosalie saw a pair of flats and carried them over to Bella who took them happily.

We continued shopping and went over to the underwear section. Rosalie picked out a few. I noticed hardly any were thongs so I grabbed a few for her. She looked at me annoyed and I just shrugged. After that we went over to the bra section. She really went simple with these and again I had to grab some for her. We headed over to cosmetics and she just got a strawberry scented perfume and a few lip glosses.

I noticed her yawning a little while we were looking at jewelry. "Hey do you want to go try stuff on?" I suggested. She nodded and dashed out of there. I chuckled and I could see my brothers had the same idea. Luckily there were multiple dressing rooms. They all walked into one with my brothers and I on the outside waiting. Edward was the first to speak. "Wow I was starting to think I would have to carry Bella out of the cold days clothes section, and I practically did", he exclaimed.

We both agreed and the girls came out. Alice was in a cranberry lace strapless dress. She also had on silver heels with a diamond necklace. Rosalie then came out with Bella at the same time, both wearing the cold day's clothes. Bella was wearing a dark green jacket, white t shirt, dark skinny jeans, and light brown boots. Rosalie was wearing a gray t shirt, maroon cardigan, dark skinny jeans, black boots, and a gold ring and earrings. I hugged her when she came up to me.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Love it" I replied. She went back in and came back out in a purple shirt and a black pencil skirt. She also had on a black jacket. She wore black heels too. Stunning as always, I thought to myself. Soon after many converse, t shirts, jackets, flats, and jeans later I could tell she was running out of cold days clothes. Alice was smart enough to mix it up but both Bella and Rosalie waited until the end. soon she came out in a dress that was two sizes too big on her. She almost looked like someone put a tube around her not hugging any curves. I'm sure it would look good on a bigger person but it did not fit Rosalie right. I nodded no and she went back in coming out in yet another big dress. Sighing I scowled at her.

"Rosalie why are you wearing all the too loose dresses, you can tell that one is way too big on you", I scolded her.

She stalled trying to look for an answer, fiddling with her fingers as she did so. "Well… I…um…I…" sighing I went into the dressing room and pulled out all the dresses that were obviously too big on her and threw them in the donating pile.

"Emmett!" she wined.

"Rosalie those dresses were too big on you and you could tell. I know you don't like the tight clothes thing but you will have to get over it. Now go and try on the others", I commanded. She nodded and slowly walked into the dressing room. She came out in a white lace short dress that came to her mid thighs. It had some flowery lace at the bust and stayed tight at the thighs. Along with it were white wedges. I smiled showing my approval.

"okay now let me see the underwear", I commanded. Her eyes widened like saucers.

"Emmett I… not right here in front of your brothers?" she whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine in the dressing room". She smiled and we walked into the dressing room. Once I closed the door I lifted the dress up and saw she was wearing a pair of white lacey panties. "I like them", I stated. I started rubbing her creamy white flesh, and when I rubbed her hip her whole body relaxed. Hmm interesting I will have to remember that one for later.

She then changed, which she made me turn for but I still peeked, into a silver sparkly cocktail dress. It again came up to mid-thigh and looked stunning on her.

In the end we had on all the before clothes, a black sparkly cocktail dress, a red floor length dress, a hot pink dress, a cream dress with ruffles that came down to her thighs. She got two violet dresses, one down to her thighs with ruffles, and one that was sparkly. She also god a strappy red and blue floral dress, and she also got a light purple strapless extra short dress that had her cleavage practically pouring out. I would not be letting her out of the house with that one. Or probably out of the bed for that matter. When we were finished I went and grabbed a few bikinis and a one piece for her, along with those sweats for her.

When we got back home I could tell she was exhausted so I layed her down on the bed only to hear her cry out. Answering the silent question she said "still soar". I layed down next to her and cuddled her close. She didn't seem to mind this at all. She was definitely a cuddly one. She fell asleep first and after a few minutes of watching her sleep I drifted off myself.

**A.N sorry guys this was kind of late. I have been busy with my other stories. Because of this I will try to update by next Wednesday. **

**Please review. Do you like the cuddly side of Emmett? I do but if you don't I will change it so speak your mind.**


	5. talk back

A.N hey guys so Rosalie does talk back in this one. That's why it's called this hope you like

Falling country chapter 5

Talking back

Once me and Rosalie were back from shopping it was nearing 8 O' clock. Deciding it was time for bed I tucked her in and got in on the other side. She cuddled into my side and we fell asleep together this time.

I woke up and ordered breakfast before doing a little work. I was the future king after all. Apparently Rosalie had a brother, Adam, who didn't get killed I ordered him to be killed immediately. I heard a small gasp behind me, oh shoot. Rosalie must have gotten up and seen what I was typing. I turned around and saw her with a hand over her mouth, her eyes scanning what I had typed. She looked at me and her eyes narrowed. She turned and left without a word to me, she was definitely close to her brother.

"Rosalie! Come here right now!" I bellowed. I can't believe she just up and left, she knew this would have happened to her brother. She probably thought he was already dead. "Rosalie", I yelled as I grabbed at her arm. She flew back into my chest and I put my arms around her, restricting her from leaving. She looked up at me with her eyes still narrowed.

"I can't believe you!" she cried pushing against her arms, trying to free herself with no success. "Rosalie stop" I commanded. "you knew this was going to happen, you knew all the men in your family were going to be killed so there is no use in getting mad!" I said getting angry myself. I'm one of those people who doesn't get mad easily but when they are you need to stop doing what you're doing.

Tears welded into her eyes and when she blinked they gushed down her face. Oh no I thought she knew that happened. "What did you just say?" she seethed. I repeated it and that only made her angrier. "You honestly thought I would be with someone who killed my whole family? I'd rather die! Go rot in hell!" she screeched. That shocked me enough that she pulled away and ran into the woods. Oh when I caught her she was so dead. Or at least wouldn't be sitting for a while.

Knowing that what way she was running I ran back and grabbed my hand cuffs, another pair of hand cuffs, gag and tranquilizer. The same stuff I had when I first caught her. I ran into the woods, and knowing which way she would have gone. There was a path where she would run and she was so mad she wouldn't think to run off of it. She was wearing only 1 inch heels, so I knew she was still fast. Much to my dismay I had learned that she still ran fast in heels. There was a river coming up and that's when I saw her. she had gotten the heel stuck in between the rocks. I ran up to her, and grabbed her harshly. I then pulled her up to the ground, I could tell with how much force there was going to be a bruise on her wrist. Good then maybe she will remember who she belongs to.

I grabbed her arms and held them so she couldn't escape and corrected her. "First of all I knew you maybe didn't want to be with someone who killed your family but you had to be". She was trembling in fear, I would comfort her but the fear would keep her from doing it again. "now since you have been corrected it looks like it's time for your punishment". I sat down on a log and pulled her across my lap. She was kicking frantically so I put the hand cuffs on her ankles and made is so they were around a tree so she couldn't kick. I decided if she screamed too loud or moved her hands I would put the other stuff on. I lifted her dress to reveal a midnight blue pair of panties. I rubbed the fabric between my fingers, and decided it could stay on, for the first part. I lifted my arm and brought it down with a loud smack that scared me even a little. She cried out and threw her hands back. I swatted her hands and put them in the hand cuffs.

I then rubbed out the sting on her butt and continued. She continued to squirm and cry, begging me to stop. I didn't listen though. She deserved this. I did about 20 good smacks and then decided it was time for part 2. I grabbed her blue panties and lifted them down. I saw her butt was just a light pink. Well today she would learn what that little bit of lace really did.

I again raised my hand, bringing it down on her up turned butt. She cried loudly and squirmed. I could feel her digging her nails into my calf so I gave her an extra hard smack telling her to stop, she took the hint. I laid a good ten more smacks, and her rear was fire hot. Sighing I pulled up her panties, and put down her dress. I then lifted her into my lap where she sobbed into my neck. After she was a little better I asked "now Rosalie what did you do to deserve this?" she sniffed and said "nothing". Sighing, I told her what she did wrong.

"Rosalie you shouldn't have gotten mad at me. I understand you were upset but that leaves no reason to act the way you did. I'm sorry I thought you knew your family was dead", her eyes narrowed at this. "that doesn't make it any better. How would you feel being with me if I killed your family?" she had a point but still. "Rosalie I wouldn't like it but that doesn't matter, you still don't have a choice. Don't get me wrong I do love you and care about you but that doesn't mean I will do things differently".

"I hate you", I heard her mumble. Sighing I pecked her cheek and gathered the hand cuffs and carried her home.

"Hey I'm mad at you put me down", she screeched. Smirking I shook my head and continued the walk. Hopefully I would never fight with her again, maybe I could change her to say I love you instead of I hate you.

**A.N Hey guys so what do you think should happen next. You can PM me or leave a review saying what you think. I tried to put a little of what everyone wanted in this. The tough Emmett, and a little nice one too at the very very end.**


	6. interview number two

Once we got home I carried her over to the chairs. When her rear touched the chair she whimpered in pain. I chuckled and she glared. Jane came in with watermelon and grapes, Rosalie didn't even seem interested. "Don't like fruit?" I asked. She didn't respond just looked at the table. I sighed before walking over to her.

"Rosalie come on you have to eat", I stated pulling her from the chair into my lap. She tried to squirm out but I wouldn't let her. "I'm not hungry ok", she said as if talking to a toddler. Happy with her answer I told her she could go take a shower and change if she wanted. She just nodded and walked up not even saying good bye.

I don't understand why she hates me so much now. I could have killed her and all the women if I asked Carlisle so if I do say so myself I'm being quite generous. She should appreciate that, I would never spank her or anything for something like that, but she should still be more grateful. Oh well I thought as I went and asked Jane what is being prepared for dinner.

I then went upstairs to see one of the sexiest things I may have ever seen. There stood Rosalie in a dark red thong and matching bra. She was looking through her wardrobe for her dress and she found one and threw it on the bed. She had her hair still wet, yet her body was dry. Through the thong I could see the rosy tint of her cheeks I had put. Wow I really laid it on her. She bent over and picked a pair of shoes. She stalled and looked through them and I thought I was in heaven. I didn't even notice which ones she picked.

She put on the dress and shoes which I realized was a blood red short dress that was also strapless. It had lace at the breast but under was a non-see through red fabric. She put on the red wedges and started with her hair. She brushed it and put some spray in it then scrunched her hair giving a beach-wave look.

For makeup all she wore was some eyeliner and red lip gloss. I also saw her conceal the love bites from the other day which I didn't approve of but didn't want to show my presence. She started towards the door so I dashed out not wanting to reveal my cover.

She came down and sat on the couch. Still wincing slightly, I chuckled and she snapped her head towards me, obviously not knowing I was there right behind her. She then blushed scarlet at figuring out what I laughed at and looked away. Still chuckling I headed over to her and put my arm around her shoulders, which she quickly shook off. So that's how she wanted to play huh. I grabbed her and dragged her to where I was sitting before, hearing her loud cries of pain as she skidded along the couch on her freshly spanked bottom. I wrapped my arms around her torso and lifted her onto my lap bringing her down slightly hard. She squealed in pain, "well I think you learned not to disobey me", I said while still chuckling. She glared and nodded.

I pecked her on the cheek and said we were going out to an interview." Now Rosalie you better behave yourself little lady or else I will pull you out there across my lap in front of everyone and show them how I prefer to spank you. Don't think I won't, because…well I will", and I wasn't kidding. She nodded her head and we went.

Jeff the same guy as earlier didn't have questions for Rosalie but had some for me. "So Emmett has Rosalie done anything and how did you scold her", he started.

"Well I have spanked her two times both for disobeying me. The first time she refused to wear an outfit and the second after learning about her family she ran off and got pulled across my lap", I informed him.

Rosalie was blushing scarlet and had tucked her head into my neck. "Wow Rosalie you really shouldn't disobey him, so how much did you tan her rear?" he asked.

"Well the first time not too much considering it was her first, although she cried out at the warning pat. The second time I really let her have it though. I was so mad at her I wanted to bring out my whip, but decided that I would save that for next time", I felt her tense up at the end.

After feeling her tense I rubbed her back soothingly while Jeff continued with the questions. I could tell normally she would have shaken me off but she probably didn't want to get attention. After this the questions were fairly simple. He even asked if I ever would make her wear a collar or something like that. Some guys did that here, and I was starting to understand their reasoning. "Um well I've thought about it but well maybe in the future". I saw Rosalie looking up at me with confusion on her face so I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will tell you later".

She nodded and at the end I led Rosalie to the car to take us home. Once we got there I picked Rosalie up and carried her to the couch. I lay on the inside with her on the outside so if she tried to wiggle out she would just fall. She didn't seem to notice this plan as she wiggled and squirmed, obviously still mad about her family.

I put my hands around her waist, and with much protest brought her crashing to my chest. I put my chin to the top of her head and lay there happily. After a while her protests stopped and I could hear her delicate little snores. I carried and tucked her in the bed and pecked her forehead.

I decided to go down to Jasper and Edward to see how they were doing. I went down and coincidentally Jasper and Edward were in the same position as me. Bella and Alice had both found out about their family but neither was quite as dramatic as Rosalie was. Alice just gave Jasper the silent treatment, still was, and Bella the same. Neither had gotten spanked though, lucky them.

"Man I don't know what to do guys, Bella isn't talking to me", Jasper nodded in agreement. "you guys don't get to complain", I said annoyed" Rosalie ran off, I had to pull her on my lap, and I'm getting the silent treatment", I said exasperatedly. They both looked at me with pity in their eyes.

Felix, one of our security guards, came up "guys who cares if they're mad at you, you still get sex and all that stuff, maybe it's not willingly but hey it's still sex", he pointed out. Let me fill you in Felix was the kind of guy I would never let protect my Rosalie, or Bella and Alice. Heck I wouldn't let him protect any women. He was a complete jerk and I'm pretty sure he has slept with quite a lot of girls. If he wasn't such a good fighter I would've fired him by now.

"Yes well maybe we like them for more than that", Jasper snapped at him. Felix just rolled his eyes and left. Jasper then went inside because he already missed Alice. "So Edward how is Bella? You know other than she's not talking to you", I asked.

"Eh she's okay, she was fine before she learned about that so after she gets over it I'm sure she will be fine", he started. "I think though I might have to get a few all time security guards though. She is always falling. She's fallen like 100 times, and she just gives me a glare whenever I catch her", he looked so sad. I could really tell Edward; well both my brothers cared a lot about these girls. It only made me madder that they were acting this way.

Jasper then came out with Alice in his arms. It was almost funny how much taller he was then the little pixie. She probably barely reached five foot while Jasper was around 6'5. Of course if you think about it Rosalie was like 5'8 and I was like 6'8. Bella was right in the middle being around 5'6 and Edward being around 6'3. Yes all the Cullens brothers were very tall.

Anyway the little pixie stirred in his arms. "This is like the only time she will cuddle with me without complaining", he sighed obviously exasperated. Edward and I decided to go get Bella and Rosalie then too.

I walked down to our room and went to the room she was sleeping. I picked her up in my arms easily and put her head on my shoulders while supporting her by the butt. Then remembering that won't feel the best carried her bridal style. After a few steps she tucked her head into my neck and I could feel her warm continuous breaths. I still loved that she was a cuddly sleeper. I then saw Edward carrying Bella the way I was going to carry Rosalie, with her head on his shoulder and supporting her rear.

We then started a fire in the fire pit and all sat around it to keep warm since it was nearing evening. The weather for tomorrow was supposed to be cold, which is very rare here, so Rosalie will be happy because she gets to wear her sweats.

My brothers and I then continued conversation with whispers so not to wake them up. "So guys I think we're pretty clear that we don't have sex with them until they're no longer mad, right", Jasper said. Since a lot of guys were going to be flirting with Bella and Alice, Carlisle changed the rule. Lucky them, but I wouldn't like someone flirting with Rosalie either. Actually I would probably want to make them have a slow and painful death.

"Yes I don't want them to be forced into it", Edward answered. I nodded in agreement. I would so not force my angel into sex. I'd rather kill 10 guys, not that it matters since we all already claimed them. Bella was first to awaken. Edward bended down so they were a few inches apart. "Hey Bella were just out here enjoying the fire, your sisters are here too", Edward informed. He pecked her cheek, and she sat up while still leaning back. She nodded tiredly, and looked as if she might fall back asleep.

A few minutes later Alice woke up, Jasper did the same as Edward except a kiss on the lips which she tried to dodge, and then the two sat on the grass talking. Rosalie was still asleep in my arms, and I was fiddling with her hair. I got a few glares from her sisters about that, so I told Jasper and Edward, who gave them a firm warning to stop. They did, obviously learning to listen to them. I complemented them on this which they said they don't all the time.

Rosalie then stirred and woke up. Once she saw her position she immediately climbed out of my lap and onto the grass. Sighing because I didn't get a kiss I picked her up by the waist and pecked her on the cheek and set her back on my lap. "But they get to sit on the grass", she whined.

"Well last time I checked your my mate not my brothers', now stop whining like a five year old", I scolded her. She crossed her arms with a huff. Rolling my eyes at her childless we continued talking. Well I did, Rosalie just sat straight up with a couple longing looks at her sisters, deciding she's been pretty good I picked her up out of my lap and set her down next to them. They immediately hugged her and she joined the conversation with a thanking smile at me.

Soon it was getting late and we needed to get off to dinner. While Rosalie was talking to her sisters Lexi came outside and crawled onto the three girls laps. I guess she couldn't decide whose lap to be on because she switched every five minutes. I also saw Rosalie fidgeting a lot probably because of her sour bottom.

Once we knew it was time for dinner I helped Rosalie up. i put my arm around her shoulder knowing Felix was going to be there, and I didn't like that idea at all. I leaned down and whispered into her ear not to struggle and explained Felix. She didn't struggle after. It was a buffet tonight so Rosalie was free to go along. I noticed her and her sisters were sticking together the whole time.

Jasper came back with an enraged look on his face. "Emmett, Felix just completely checked out our mates", Jasper said angrily. We went over to them only to see Edward already there. I threw my arm over her shoulder and kissed her on the lips. I had tried not to do too much PDA but I was not going to have my mate being flirted with. She obviously didn't like doing this in public and tried to escape. After knowing Felix got a good thirty second look of the little make out scene, I pulled back to see a breathless Rosalie. Smirking I pecked her cheek and we walked back to the table.

**A.N hey guys so I hoped you liked this chapter which was a little long which is why it took so long write and yes.**

**Like how this story is going, want me to change something, put it in the reviews or PM me**


	7. eat and sleep

**A.N hey guys so here is the next updated chapter. Sorry it's a little late but again I'm doing like four stories here. I try to do a chapter of one of them every day but sometimes I have plans and stuff. Anyway see you at the bottom bye.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**Emmett's point of view**

Once we got back to the table I noticed what Rosalie had picked. Which wasn't much; all she had were a little salad and some grapes. The salad looked like it was smaller than her palm and it didn't have anything on it. Not even dressing; and she had like five grapes. I guess she's one of those people who don't eat a lot when they're stressed.

I took half of my steak off my plate and plopped it onto her plate. It wasn't hard to fit since there was so much empty space. She looked at it wide eyed and looked over at me with a pleading look.

"Emmett there is no way I can eat all of this", she started to whine.

"Rosalie you ate more then that the first night now stop your whining and eat, and you are going up for seconds".

She looked down at her plate and cut a piece off that was so small she probably didn't even have to chew and ate it. After chewing she said, "oh yah what was that earlier?"

"What when I kissed you? Felix was checking all of you out so I gave him a little show", at this she blushed red and looked down. Chuckling I finished my meal and waited for Rosalie to finish. She was taking such small pieces and taking forever to chew them.

After five more minutes and her not even half way through the meal, I went over to her and picked her up by the waist. She let out a quick squeal when I picked her up. I sat where she was sitting and brought her onto my lap.

"You're kidding right", she said as I lifted the fork to her mouth with a piece of stake three times bigger than what she was doing. I shook my head no and brought the fork to her mouth. She slumped her shoulders and opened her mouth. Smiling I fed her for a few minutes until the food was gone. The whole time she would roll her eyes with each bight.

When she was done she rubbed her tummy, obviously full. I took her up to the tables of food, I would've let her go on her own but I don't trust Felix right now. I saw Jasper had the same idea. Bella however was up there alone, oh great I already know Rosalie would remind me of this.

"Edward let Bella go up alone", she whispered. I looked over at her and started to scold her. I knew the perfect way too. "Rosalie I don't care how cute you think Edward is, he is Bella's mate and you're mine". I heard Jasper and Edward start to laugh like crazy, along with my booming laugh. Rosalie just looked down in embarrassment, and her hair came down like a curtain around her.

I looked over and saw Jasper and Alice were now having the same talk. I heard Alice say something and then Jasper pinched her rear. Then a little squeal, I would have given the same thing to Rosalie but it would have hurt her too much because her bottom has already recently gotten some attention.

Still chuckling I pecked her cheek through her hair, and we continued with the food. Rosalie this time grabbed enough that I didn't complain since I knew she was already full. She grabbed some coconut shrimp, carrots, mac and cheese, and a little salad. The only thing I did was put on some dressing, which I didn't see or hear her complain about. We walked back and Rosalie still had her head down.

When we sat down Rosalie still seemed a little shyer. Bella reached around and patted her shoulder, and said "hey it was funny". Rosalie just glared which made Jasper, Edward, and I laugh again. Rosalie was eating faster now probably not wanting to get fed again. I went over to her and picked her up and sat down with her on my lap.

"Hey I was eating fast", she whined.

"I know I just want to have you on my lap again". She sighed but continued eating. After we were both done I could tell Rosalie wouldn't want to eat more. Turns out I was right about that.

"Emmett can we not get dessert? I don't think I can eat anymore", she said with a pleading look. I decided a compromise would be good here.

"Tell you what how about we order it to go and you can eat it later", I tried. She beamed and nodded, I guess that was a yes.

Rosalie was about to get up until I stopped her. "I'll get the dessert, you just stay here and look adorable". She nodded and I went and got us both a little piece of fudge. I grabbed a piece of chocolate melting cake **(A.N it's this awesome cake I heard of that's on some cruises, it's like a cup of melted chocolate with powdered sugar on top. It's baked a little so that the sides are chocolate cake, but most of its still melted chocolate). **I also grabbed us both a fudge brownie, and I grabbed another for me.

I came back with the plates and she took hers and we headed back to our room. Edward and Jasper were also coming; they too had gotten dessert to go. Once we arrived we decided to watch a movie. Jasper and Alice played rock paper scissors to see which movie. The girls wanted to watch some chick flick, and the guys wanted to watch a horror movie. Jasper won, but decided we could watch the chick flick then the horror movie since it wasn't too late. Rosalie smiled at this.

"why are you so happy?" I asked.

"because if we watch the chick flick first then I can sleep through the horror".

"oh well don't worry I'll make sure you're awake during the horror", I said with a smirk. All I got in return was a glare.

We headed to the theatre room. I looked over at Rosalie to see her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys have your own theatre room?" she asked astonished.

I nodded and Bella and Edward flopped into a love seat, and so did Jasper and Alice. Rosalie still stood there shocked so I picked her up bridal style and flopped into the couch. I would've put her on the inside so she wouldn't have to worry about falling but she would have a blocked view. I laid there with her in front of me and my large arms around her tiny waist.

Soon the movie was over and I brought the earlier dessert over along with an ice water. I saw her grab the fudge brownie and slowly nibble it. I guess she saw me looking and started defending herself while Jasper got the horror movie in the D.V.D player. "What I'm making it last during the movie", she started. I smiled and kissed her lips which had a little bit of brownie on them. Soon the commercials started and I turned her around.

One of them had a little girl being dragged into this closet by a guy with a knife and I heard Rosalie whimper. I sat up then and sat on the couch with her next to me. I brought up the footrest and Rosalie cuddled into my side. I stroked her hair while the commercials continued, every now and then hearing little whimpers from Rosalie.

I looked over at my brothers to see both Edward and Bella watching intently. Hmm Bella didn't strike me as the type to like scary movies. Alice was fast asleep, and Jasper had his arm around her. I gave him a questioning look because Alice wouldn't let him sleep through the chick flick. He mouthed that he was going to wake her up when it starts. That should be funny.

One of the commercials Rosalie just tucked her head into me and whimpered. I kissed the top of her head and told her when that one was over. Soon the movie was going through the beginning stuff like who the lead actor is and I looked over at Jasper and Alice.

Jasper gently nudged and whispered into her ear. Alice glared at him and looked at the screen, and when he wasn't looking Rosalie threw an ice cube to her which she dropped down his shirt. Jasper yelled out and got off the couch and jumped around like a bunny. When the ice fell out he glared at Alice.

The whole time I didn't laugh, don't get me wrong it was hilarious, but I wanted to play with Rosalie. I glared at her and the smile from her lips vanished and she put her head down thinking I was going to punish her. I couldn't hold my laugh anymore and it boomed out. She looked up and a smile crept across her face. I pecked her cheek and we watched the movie.

Rosalie spent most of it with her face in my chest, too scared to look out. I just rubbed her back to soothe her and stroked her hair. Halfway through the movie Rosalie was crying into me. It did no good to hide because you could hear knifes slicing people, the scary music, and the screams. Bella and Edward were still watching while Alice was asleep, cuddled into Jasper.

Deciding I didn't want to scare Rosalie more I picked her up bridal style. At that point someone got a knife in the head and Rosalie cried out. She really didn't like scary movies. I proceeded carrying her to our room and laid her on the bed. I cuddled up next to her and we both fell asleep, this time it was at the same time.

**A.N hey guys so I hoped you liked this chapter, this one really brought out the nice sweet funny Emmett. **

**Review and I will type faster.**


	8. 8 scared

**A.N so here is more Emmett point of view soon there will be Rosalie's though. I hope you like this chapter and read the description below.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

I felt a slight nudge at my shoulder. Ignoring it I continued to rest/sleep. I felt another nudge, thinking it was my imagination I ignored it. After another nudge I was annoyed, what is bothering me during my sleep? After yet another nudge I swatted right in front of where I was poked and heard a loud cry. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie sat up and rubbing her face. Oh no please tell me I didn't just swat her.

"Rosalie…sorry I didn't know it was you. What were you nudging me for?" I asked a lot less annoyed since it was my Rosalie.

She put her fingers in front of her lips as a symbol to quiet down. "I heard a noise downstairs, what if it's that killer?" I chuckled loudly which earned me Rosalie's hand at my mouth. I nibbled her hand and she put it down from my mouth.

"Rosalie…it was a movie. There is no killer, now go back to sleep". She just shook her head stubbornly, "Emmett will you please go check", she pleaded looking like a little kid. She had her lip out in a pout and since she was shorter than me she was looking up at me with puppy eyes.

Still I was not getting up at whatever time it was. "Rosalie like I said it's a movie. I should've never let you watch that, and you should've told me you got scared so easily. Now go back to bed", I commanded. All I got was another head shake.

"Fine you sleep I'm going to go check", she said as she grabbed a flashlight off of the shelf.

"Rosalie… fine I will investigate now stay in bed", I told her. Don't get me wrong I knew there was no killer in this house but I didn't want Rosalie to trip over anything, and get hurt. I went and investigated which consisted of me on the couch going back to sleep. In like ten minutes I would go back up saying I checked.

I then heard a creaking sound too; don't get me wrong I knew it was no monster. I haven't believed in those since I was five. Besides this place is so heavily guarded it would be impossible. No one gets in; I went to where the creaking sound was coming from and saw Alice. She was prying at the locked window.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Umm well I'm just getting some fresh air… you know since it's such a nice night and stuff. So what are you doing here". If it wasn't for the tremble in her voice and she was prying at the window I might've believed her.

"Well let's go back to your room and I'll tell Jasper what you were doing and well see what he thinks. Come on". She walked along side me with her head down, obviously embarrassed at what we both knew what she was in for.

When we got to his door, I heard footsteps and Jasper opened the door sleepily.

"Hey Emmett what are you doing here? Wait before you answer that have you seen…Alice where were you?!" she shouted. She just flinched and bowed her head even more. Looks like I will be telling the story.

"Well little Alice here I found prying at the window, obviously trying to escape. She then tried to lie to make up for it; you two have a great rest of your night". I walked down the hallway and heard Jasper yelling.

I went over to make sure Bella was still there. I knocked on the door and heard quiet footsteps approaching.

"Hey Emmett… not to be rude but you do know the time, right?"

"Yah sorry I know it's early just came here to check if Bella's here. Alice got caught trying to escape, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't planned together". Bella then came out of their bedroom rubbing at her chocolate brown hair.

"No she's here, and I'm sure Alice is in for a fun night" he commented. "And also what were you doing up this late?" he asked.

"Rosalie heard a noise and made me come investigate, that reminds me I better go or Rosalie might have a heart attack".

"Yah we shouldn't of let her watch that movie, and even if you investigate she will still be scared" Bella added. "Oh well her night will still be better than Alice's will be, 'night". I then walked down the hallway to my room.

Rosalie sat there on the bed looking around frantically. I went over to her and crawled back in bed.

"The sound you heard was Alice, she was trying to escape and will be having a fun night over Jasper's lap. Good night, Rosalie".

I saw tears weld into her eyes at that. "Rosalie what's wrong?" I asked.

"My sisters going to get spanked because of me", she mumbled sadly.

"Rosalie if they found her closer to escaping then she would've gotten it even worse, don't feel sorry sweetie", I kissed her temple and she cuddled into my arms. Bella wasn't kidding though Rosalie would not go to sleep.

"Rosalie how about I turn on the TV so you can have something to do", I said and reached for the remote. "Emmett I don't want to bother you though", she started.

"Rosalie its fine, I'm already awake from what has happened". I flipped it to some animal planet and we watched.

Soon light was pouring in from the window and I saw Rosalie was still watching. I picked up Rosalie and carried her to the kitchen where I poured her some coffee. She took it happily and sipped on it. I think we both would still be yawning all day. Oh well I didn't have much to do anyway.

Bella and Edward then came down. They sat down and Rosalie and Bella started talking. Soon Alice and Jasper came down, you wouldn't have been able to tell the spanking occurred if it wasn't for the fact that when Alice very gently sat down, she still cried out loudly.

Rosalie looked like she might've cried herself to see her sister in pain. I reached my arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

After breakfast I led Rosalie upstairs to get dressed for the day. She came out in her sweats since it was a rainy day. She had on baby pink sweat pants that reached her ankles along with a white t shirt. she had on white converse too. She looked beautiful as always.

**A.N READ ME ok so guys if you want to see what happened with Alice and Jasper after Alice tried to escape leave a review saying you want that. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any good ideas on what should happen in the future tell me.**

**Review as always**


	9. someone else

**A.N hey guys so I got some comments saying you wanted to see what happened with Alice and Jasper. If you don't have interest scroll down until you see bold (what this is in) and it will continue. **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Jasper point of view

I was currently freaking out. I woke up and looked over to see an empty spot where Alice usually was. I started going through the room thinking she got up to get some water or something.

I then heard a knock at my door. Alice and Emmett stood outside.

(After the conversation)

I can't believe Alice. Not only did she try and escape, she lied to Emmett. I knew Emmett would forgive her by tomorrow but I don't care. She lied and she tried to escape, and she scared Rosalie. We really shouldn't have let that girl seen that movie, she'll be keeping Emmett up for weeks. I chuckled at the idea in my head.

"Alice…do you feel like explaining why you tried to escape?" I managed through clenched teeth. She just shrunk back and shook her head no.

"okay then I'll tell you. Why did you?"

"because it's not fair…you just can't force me to be your mate. Rosalie and Bella agree they just don't want to say it. We should have a choice who we marry but instead we're being forced to marry you and I don't like it. You killed my whole family and you're making my sisters wish they were dead", she screeched.

I would have told her to quiet down but I wanted to let her get it all out, and then correct her. when she finished i sighed. Maybe it was unfair to make them marry us but it's how it worked here and she would have to get over it. If they just stopped their whining then they might find that they won't be nearly as miserable.

Bella probably would be the first to get over it, she was the least stubborn from what I could tell. Alice would probably be in the middle, with Rosalie last because oh my god if that girl wasn't stubborn.

"first of all Alice if I remember right where you used to live your father was going to make you marry someone anyway. Second of all maybe if you stopped whining you might find yourself enjoying being here. Then maybe you and your sisters won't wish they were dead", I grumbled.

I then walked over to her and sat down pulling her across my lap. It's a good thing that these walls were pretty thick or else they would be hearing Alice's cries. I honestly don't think Rosalie heard anything, she probably just got scared.

I pulled up her pink nightie to see a pair of pink lace panties. I pulled down those too, I was so mad I wasn't going to beat around the bush. I raised my hand and brought it down with a hard clap. She cried out and squirmed, trying to get out of my lap. I tilted her forward a little more so I could get at her sit spots and continued to spank her.

With each stinging slap she cried out and wiggled trying to get off of me. I did a good 30 smacks and she went limp on my lap. Usually that's the limit for me and my brothers but I was not done yet. I hated spanking her, but I didn't want her to run off again. I continued and occasionally heard a loud cry from her. I did another 20 smacks and looked at her rear, which was boiling red. I decided she had enough and cuddled her in my arms while she cried it out. After I turned on the TV while she continued to cry, I figured she may be the type to not like people to see her cry. When she was done I cuddled her in my arms and we both continued watching.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it now here is a little Rosalie and Emmett. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

after Rosalie had put on her sweats I led her downstairs to… I don't even know. We just walked around, I then decided to watch a movie. We would be more active tomorrow… when it was sunny like usual.

We went through the movies and decided on a adventure movie. Not scary nor boring… perfect. I put on journey to the mysterious island with Dwayne Johnson.

We watched until the end and I looked over to see Rosalie sleeping peacefully. I reached and played with one of her golden strand with one of my fingers. I then went and tucked her in bed and ended up getting in too. I was tired.

I woke to being nudged, I opened my eyes to see Edward standing there with Bella at his side.

"come on Emmett we have to go to dinner. We're having steak tonight", he tried to use that to get me up.

"Edward I had steak last night… let me go back to sleep", I mumbled. I reached my arms out and grabbed a sleeping Rosalie and pulled her back to me. Her head lay on my chest and I shooed Edward out.

"fine I will go get Jasper, and just a warning remember how he gets us up", I shot out of bed like a rocket. Jasper likes to get people up by taking a glass of ice cold water and pouring it down your shirt. I grabbed Rosalie who was now just barely awake and headed off to the dressing room.

I got dressed in a white dress shirt and dark jeans. Rosalie still sat on the chair trying to go back to sleep.

I stood her up and lifted her arms to take off her t shirt. she was so tired she didn't even care. I took off her sweats and grabbed a dark purple short dress and put it on her, her hair still looked fine though. I put a little baby pink lip gloss on her and smiled. I walked her downstairs and we headed off to one of the tables.

The servant brought us our steak and salad, which I tipped him generously for. we do have slaves here, but they are treated very nicely and get a good pay.

Rosalie ate at a speed that I didn't feed her for. once we were done i ordered us both dessert which I got a glare for.

"Emmett I don't think I can eat anymore", she whined.

I just rolled my eyes.

Once we were done with our brownies which we got for dessert, I decided Rosalie was no longer nearly as mad as me. Good because that has been teasing me for a while.

**READ TO BE ENLIGHTED at the last two sentances. While Emmett Jasper and Edward were talking he said he wouldn't do something until Rosalie's no longer mad at him. Well he just decided she's no longer mad at him. I'll give you one more hint, it starts with a s and has 3 letters. S_ _**


	10. drama

**READ IF YOU WERE CONFUSED ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER. Hey guys so at the end of the last chapter it said about how Rosalie wasn't that mad at him anymore and it's been teasing him awhile. If you didn't get that basically before he said that he wouldn't have sex with her until she was no longer mad… well more like furious at him. Also there will be some Rosalie in here along with Emmett's point of view. And those of you who desperately wanted something to happen… here you go, Hint hint**

Rosalie's POV

When we went upstairs I got dressed in some pink fuzzy short shorts and a tight pink t shirt. I went and cuddled into bed and soon felt Emmett's arms around my waist. Don't get me wrong I still highly disliked him for what he did, but I had to admit it wasn't as bad as it was at first. Of course I wouldn't tell him that… yet. He did have a sweet side though and I could grow to like him over time… maybe. I definitely didn't like the whole spanking thing though… those hurt like heck. On top of that they were embarrassing, think about it your bare over someone's lap while they whack you until you squirm and cry.

I soon fell asleep and woke up to the sound of something… it sounded like a door opening. I quickly nudged Emmett…what if it's Alice again. no she wouldn't do that again, and Emmett was right about the fact that they would've caught her later and she would have been punished more severely. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 2 am. I decided I would go check it out and if it's one of my sisters then I would talk some common sense into them.

I started to get out when suddenly Emmett moved and one of his gigantic arms went on top of me, blocking my path. I grabbed his arm and pushed it with all my might, with no luck. Luckily he moved yet again after a few seconds and I wiggled out and made my way downstairs.

I went down and looked around seeing nothing. I no longer heard the doors either. Shrugging I was about to head upstairs when two hands grabbed me around the waist. Oh, Emmett or one of his brothers must have found me. I turned around about to explain myself, knowing they would believe me since I was heading back, to see not Emmett…or his brothers.

He was familiar though… I just knew I saw him somewhere. I thought and suddenly the face matched a name in my head…and I felt a shiver down my spine… Felix.

I saw another guy who I know I didn't know come around the corner.

"Ah I see you found Emmett's little night toy. I'm not sure he would be happy to know though you were trying to escape, in fact I think he would pull you over his lap", he said with a mischievous smile on his face that made me feel sick to my stomach.

" I wasn't trying to escape I thought I heard a noise. You know what though I think I'm just going to head back upstairs though", I said as I tried to push through them. they both laughed at me and again with the weird smiles.

"you're not going anywhere", I gave him a confused look.

"Emmett will have to say goodbye, Royce grab her", Felix said.

I tried to wiggle out of his arms until I felt a hard hand come across my face. I cried out and writhed in his arms. I soon felt a needle go into my thigh and I was out like a light.

Emmett's point of view

I woke up and saw that the other side of my bed was empty. Curious I looked at the time… it was 2:30 am. Oh no I think she tried to escape, I was hoping she would've learned not to from Alice. I walked around the house and went to Jasper's room first.

I knocked loudly and heard steps coming towards the door with grumbles too.

"Emmett not that I don't love you man but what do you want?" Jasper started.

"Rosalie has escaped… I think. The bed was empty when I woke up, get some guards looking for her. he seemed to wake up at this and nodded quickly. I then proceeded to Edwards.

When I knocked Bella came to the door surprisingly instead of Edward.

"hey Bella I need to talk to Edward", I said.

"sure he's in bed, I'll go get him", she said with a smile.

She came back with a sleepy Edward. "Emmett, um…what are you doing here at this time?" he asked.

Rosalie is gone I want you to go check the security tapes and everything. See which way she went. He nodded and rushed downstairs. I went and helped Jasper with the guards.

Jasper soon came up to me, "okay so I don't know where Felix and that new guy Royce are. They just are gone, which I'm not sure is a coincidence. My blood boiled at this, I didn't like that Royce guy from the start but he was an excellent guard.

Edward soon came up. "the security tape was erased this whole night… and that thing is locked way too tight for her to get through. She would have to have all our passwords, and somehow get through the finger scan", my blood boiled at this. Rosalie was somewhere right now probably scared to death.

"get every security guard we have on this except four. Two for each of the girls, also put this on all news in the country" he nodded. Don't think I was being selfish, if this happened to Bella or Alice I would take the same measures.

I was going to find her if it killed me, there was nowhere they could hide.

Rosalie's POV

I woke up in the forest over someone's shoulder. It immediately reminded me of the day I first met Emmett and was carried over his shoulder. I tried to stretch my legs only to feel a very super hard swat for it. I cried loudly only to feel another, I tried to muffle the sound this time.

I then was thrown on the ground and saw Felix and Royce above me. Everything was blurry but I could see we were in some kind of forest.

"good our new toy was awake", I heard one of them say.

"you see darling we saw you first when everyone was deciding on mates. Yet Emmett said no I want her so we decided to take you. You must have not been very happy with him though I mean you were trying to escape after all", he said.

"I wasn't trying to escape", I said tiredly. I felt a hand across my cheek for that and soon felt a painful stinging.

"you were trying to escape, Royce grab her", Felix said. I soon felt myself thrown against a tree. A mouth was on my neck biting me hardly. So hard I was sure my neck was bleeding. Apparently they liked to see me in pain because they took out a knife and started cutting my stomach. They sliced all sorts of lines and I was crying in pain. One of them though was holding me down so that's all I could do.

One then grabbed my wrist saying something about 'we'll do it later' and I had to hold my stomach so I wouldn't bleed all my blood out as I was dragged along the forest. Every time I fell I would be impatiently tugged to my feet and continued.

Soon we came to a river and they threw me in, I soon realized it was the ocean as the salt stung my cuts along my stomach. I cried out in pain and watched as they laughed at my pain. I struggled to stay afloat, since I was always a horrible swimmer.

I guess they got bored because one of them, Felix, pulled me out. I was shaking in pain and he just laughed more. He dragged me along and soon we were with Royce. Royce grabbed me by my hair and pulled me along. Every time I cried out he would give a sharp tug. Soon they stopped and it was freezing cold out. Some car was parked, they threw me in the back and drove who knows where. I was able to figure out though it was 4:30 am.

Soon we pulled out of the car a few hours later. I should've slept, but the fear kept me awake. One of them tugged me out and then they pushed the car off the dock, which I now realized we were on. I guess they didn't want to buy gas because then they could be tracked.

I was tugged along some more, and still had no idea where we are going. Soon we stopped yet again and I was freezing cold. They grabbed hand cuffs out and made it so my arms where around a tree. They then pulled out two blankets and some cushions. They made themselves a little bed while I lay there cold and uncomfortable.

**Didn't I say some drama, review and tell me what you think. I will try and update quickly. Bye**


	11. finally found you

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy and the next story I will update will be thieves and killers. If you haven't checked that out, well what are you waiting for? Hope you guys enjoy.**

Rosalie's point of view

I lay there, cold and shivering. it must have been like forty degrees out and I was left handcuffed to a tree with no source of heat. I could tell Royce and Felix were asleep but the fear kept me awake. This probably wasn't smart though because I would have to walk more tomorrow… possibly.

Even though it was torturously cold outside, it still felt like heaven. There was no one pulling me somewhere, or stuffing me in a car.

All too soon the sun came up and I couldn't help but groan. Felix and Royce came up and unlocked the hand cuffs and grabbed me by the hand harshly pulling me. Felix then hand cuffed me and pushed me along who knows where. I never thought I would miss Emmett, but right now I would do anything to be back with him.

Emmett's point of view

Everyone was lined up and I sent them on diffarant routes to go. The dogs we had picked up there trail for a while, but soon stopped which I'm guessing they got in a car or something. We all went searching from there, 4 men in each group. There was forty groups total, so I had no doubt we would find them. it didn't mean I wasn't worried though. What did they do or are planning to do to her? rape her, kill her, torture her, who knows?

In my group had Seth, one of my lead guards, and two lower soldiers, whose names were Garrett and Eleazar. I knew all my guards names, because I figure why would they respect you if you don't respect them?

At night, much to my protests, we had to stop. We decided they would probably stop for the whole night so we would just rest a couple of hours. When we woke I looked around, it was just starting to reach morning, they were probably just waking up.

Rosalie's point of view

Soon we came to a stop, where there was yet another car. They shoved me in again and we were off. This time they let me sit in the back so at least I could look out. After a couple of hours we stopped because the car ran out of gas. It looked like it was afternoon sometime, great it's been probably 12 hours. I was dragged out again by my hair and thrown onto the ground.

One of them came up to me and pinned my arms to a tree. He started grabbing at the hem of my shirt while I squirmed wildly. That earned me a slap on the face, then I heard someone say something and he stopped. I'm not sure what though, my head still hurt from the fall.

After he stopped he dropped me to the ground, and I fell in a heap. I lay there a few seconds crying softly, when I felt a belt come across my back.

I shrieked loudly and they did it again, I then heard "get up you lousy slut", so I got up. he smiled and grabbed my hand and yet again pulled me along.

After what felt like days of torture, they stopped and made their beds. I was yet again handcuffed to a tree. I felt something sweaty trail up my thigh. I looked to see Royce next to me, I tried to shrug him off but he noticed and slapped me hard on the thigh. He then reached out and grabbed another pair of handcuffs and put them on my ankles. I squirmed with all my might to try and shake him off, but he was to strong. I heard a rustle in the bushes and out came someone I was dying to see.

Emmett point of view

We were walking in the forest and I soon heard little cries. At this point I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not, but I thought they were Rosalie's voice. I ran in the direction and saw something that make my blood boil.

There sat Rosalie with the new guard on her. she was squirming and crying for mercy as he pulled her top off. She looked to the side and when she saw me her eyes widened, basically saying 'help me'.

I grabbed Royce and threw him off my mate. I then punched him in the mouth, and the nose. His jaw was most likely broken and his nose was bleeding. I grabbed the key from him and undid the handcuffs. Rosalie immidietly hugged me, and I could feel her crying. I pecked her cheek and turned to Seth and the others, "get those two, bring them to my palace and kill them, but not before you torture them", Seth nodded and I wrapped my arms around Rosalie's back until I heard a high pitched cry. I loosened my grip and looked at her confused. "my back hurts", she mumbled out.

I turned her around and saw what looks like whip marks across her back. there was just two , but they were deep and I knew they needed immediate attention. I picked her up and cuddled her into my arms, and I called one of the guards staying watching Bella and Alice. Seth would call the other groups and tell them.

"hey Aro I need you to track where this phone is and send a helicopter there, we found Rosalie but she's hurt pretty bad so have Jane in it", I said in rush.

Okay from where you are it will take a few hours so do you want me to put Jane on to get some advice", I replied yes and soon Jane was on.

"Emmett what you want to do is wrap the wounds. Also you should have medical alcohol, now this will hurt like all heck but you need to put that on them then the cream stuff. The alcohol will clean it all up but I suggest you hold her down, with how deep those cuts seem it will hurt. Also make sure she is wrapped up in blankets, so she is warm. I will be the helicopter when it gets there so I will do a good checkup, also make sure she eats. She probably hasn't in a while so she won't feel hungry but she can become extremely sick if she doesn't, good luck", and with that she hung up.

I was already dreading putting the alcohol on, especially after how much pain she has been in. i took her over to one of the tents Seth had set up and laid her on the cot so she was on her stomach.

"Okay so Rosalie don't freak out but we're going to have to put alcohol on these cuts", I started praying she didn't know what that meant. Sadly that wish didn't come true at all.

" what Emmett no way! That will hurt like crazy, no I can't, there has to be another choice", she said shaking her head no.

I sighed and held her hands down while I got on her so I was straddling her waist, I then picked up the alcohol bottle and poured a little on a cotton ball. I had barely touched it to the cut when she screamed out pain. I sighed, knowing this was going to hurt her so much. I started dabbing the alcohol on her skin trying my best to ignore her cries. It didn't work because I swear with every cry I heard a little piece of my heart broke.

After the alcohol was done I rubbed on the cream which I felt her shoulders slump at. It was probably cold which felt good on her burning skin. I grabbed some cold water placed it in a bag that once held some bread. I put it on her back and a little moan escaped her.

After 20 minutes I took the bag off and turned her, making sure to keep a hand on her lower back so no pressure was on her wounds. I was relieved and disappointed to see she had a bra on. Relieved because this was so not the time to get hot and bothered, and disappointed because well I'm a guy what can I say? I took off my shirt and wripped it so it was one long cloth. As I took off my shirt her eyes widened and she looked terrified.

"Rosalie don't worry I don't expect that for a while", she nodded in relief. I started wrapping the clothe tightly around her. when I was done I put her shirt back on and scooped her in my arms. I then went outside to get us some food. We all sat around a fire and I had Rosalie in my arms. She still held the piece of bread that I had given her, so I decided to go back to old times. I took the bread from her and tore a little piece off and brought it to her.

"Emmett come on… I'll eat just don't", I chuckled and shook my head. She rolled her eyes but ate it, we didn't have any utensils so she had to eat right out of my hands. After she cuddled into my arms and soon drifted off. I then heard the sound of a helicopter.

**So I hope you enjoyed, I was going to drag out what it was like before they found her but decided to be nice and yeah. Please leave a review telling me what you thought because I love those to death.**


	12. saving

**Hey guys so I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been pretty busy and I accidentaly deleted this chapter once so I hope you enjoy, and I will try to update more frequently. Also if you read my story, love at first sight, update on what you want to happen next. There is a huge tie in that so I have no idea what I'm going to do. Anyway enough with my blabbing lets get to the story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers.**

As I heard the sounds of the helicopter, I immediately grew excited. Finally we could get home and she could get healthy. In the day I had been without her I had missed her like crazy. Wow I really am whipped.

The helicopter landed and I scooped Rosalie into my arms, making sure I didn't put pressure on her wounds. I carried her in and put her on the small table Jane had set up. She came over and undid the wrapping job, her eyes widened slightly when she saw her back. That was just for a second though, then her face went blank and she went to work.

She started by rubbing some cream on her back. She then took a cotton pad drenched with water and started dabbing at the cuts to remove excess water. She then grabbed a cool pack and placed it on her back. This one though was flat and she then took out a wide wrap. She wrapped it around Rosalie's mid-section and I soon learned that it was to hold the cold pack thing in place. She also took another cotton ball and started cleaning any other little cuts.

"Okay Emmett, the cold pack is so soft that she can have a little pressure on her back. And by little I mean little, she's still going to need to be in bed for a few days. Also you will have to apply this cream to her back about two times a day, morning and night. Also Emmett, I'm not joking here, no sex. First of all she's probably scarred from what happened, and second of all, she's too weak. You could accidentally hurt her and we don't want that. If I have to give her stitches because you're horny then I'm sure Carlisle will come up with a punishment".

"Jane do you really think that I would have sex with her right now? You really have no trust in me, and second yeah Carlisle would probably do something like no kissing Rosalie for a week. Okay I understand the cream stuff, is there anything else?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't think so, just make sure she eats plenty. If you have to give her nutrient pills and shots, other than that I think you're good", I smiled at this.

I'm so glad we have Jane, you would never know but Jane and Felix were actually twins. They were complete opposites though; Jane was one of my best friends who always had her nose glued to a medicine book or something. Felix was usually looking up girls skirts on the monkey bars, okay in my later years I might have too, but me and Jane were still best friends. It was never weird either; we would never make it as couples so not once did we even think about dating. Jane now has a cute little son named Alec.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw Rosalie shift and her eyes fluttered open. We were currently still on the helicopter.

"Where am I?" she asked while looking around the room.

"We're on our way home sweetie, just sit tight", she nodded groggily. She soon fell back asleep, and a little while later I heard the engine stop.

I scooped up Rosalie in my arms and brought her to our room. I laid her down there and kissed her cheek before calling to get us food.

Tanya soon came in with everything I could ask for, steak, salad, strawberries, kiwi, carrots, corn, and a large glass of juice. She put it on a bed tray and positioned it on Rosalie's lap before leaving.

"Rosalie… comes on baby time to get up", I said.

She opened her eyes and they widened as they saw all the food. "Emmett… I don't think I can", I cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Rosalie, I will eat some. But you have to eat most of this, or you could become ill", her bottom lip came out in a pout but she nodded. I brought a fork full of corn to her mouth which made her pout even more.

"Rosalie Lillian don't even start", she sighed and ate the bite of food.

"Am I ever going to win a fight?" she asked ever chewing.

"Nope, so I suggest you just submit instead of fighting, it might just save your butt from getting tanned", I said with a smirk. I saw a bright red blush instantly warm up her cheeks. I smiled and fed her another bite.

After the food was done, I cuddled up next to her only to hear little squeals, and heels clicking on the floor. Alice and Bella came racing in and immediately tackled Rosalie into a bear hug, don't ask me how but they somehow did it without hurting her.

"Rosalie your back thank god we missed you so much. That stupid Felix and Royce are going to get what they deserve, even if I have to do it myself", Alice said while reaching her hands up in a mock fighting position. Everyone laughed at this, Alice in a fight, yeah right.

The sisters started talking while I got up and talked to my brothers.

"So you ordered them both dead, right?", Jasper asked.

"No I won't kill them, I mean they only took my mate, really Jasper", I said shaking my head.

"Just checking no need to pull out the sarcasm", he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well yes they're both basically dead by now, and I have no idea what to do. Rosalie needs to be claimed again, but what if I hurt her worse. Jane said I shouldn't and I'm just now realizing if anyone finds out I didn't well… that wouldn't be good. She needs to be claimed but she's hurt, what the heck do I do?"

Both Edward and Jasper looked puzzled, I would be too. I don't think Rosalie would forget she's mine, but I can't be too safe. Especially with my Rosalie, "Emmett it's not like she can do much with the condition she's in right now anyway, just wait and claim her", I nodded my head and we went back in the room to see all the girls laughing.

I went up behind Rosalie in bed and spooned her, and I could swear I saw her sisters' eyes roll. I couldn't help but think 'don't like it…get over it. She's my mate and she belongs to me and only me', wow I was protective sometimes.

**Hope you enjoyed and I think I like the idea of the whole nice mean twin thing. Jane being nice and Felix being… well horny, make sure to follow, review, read all that stuffs. **


	13. cream

**Hey guys sorry for the pause on the update but I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF A LEMON IN THIS ONE. NO SEX, BUT UMM…SOME KISSING AND TOUCHING…AND YES BASICALLY A LEMON. DON'T READ **IF NOT COMFORTABLE AND I WILL DO A CLEAN VERSION IN NEXT CHAPTER. EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE PERSON, SO JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME

Finally Bella and Alice left, along with my brothers. Rosalie lay in my arms, and to be honest I think I could stay here forever. Of course I don't think that would be allowed and I'm not so sure Rosalie would love it.

I had officially decided in a week I would claim her. It was weird but when I first got Rosalie I thought we'd be doing it every night. But out of all the time she has been here, we've only done it once. I didn't even go rough with her, well that would change soon. I feel I have given her plenty of time to adjust, so she has no more excuses.

I guess we drifted off because I woke up and it was night. I still had to put the cream on her back, which wasn't a big deal to me. All I had to do is rub some cream, I've done way worse. I nudged Rosalie's shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"Rosalie come on time for the cream", she nodded and allowed me to pull up her shirt. I squirted some in my hand and put it on while it was cold.

"Eeeppp", she squealed and tried to reach her back.

"Sorry", I said with a smirk and began rubbing it in. this stuff had to be refrigerated so it was pretty cold. I heard her grumble and then moan at the rubbing. I smiled and realized the cuts went all the way to the top of her butt. Like I've said before at the tent; so not the time to get hot and bothered. I gently pulled down her shorts which got a squeak of surprise from her.

"Emmett… what are you", I cut her off though.

"Don't worry Rosalie the cuts just run a little low. I'm not going to paddle you… well in this condition", she nodded. I then tugged down her underwear too, they ran that low. Why couldn't they just be on her back, maybe that's why Jane clarified no sex?

I got the cream and began rubbing and realized this would be a good cream for after I spank her. I'll have to remember that one for the next time Rosalie wants… well needs a trip over my lap. Normally I would've given her one when I found her, for going downstairs in the middle of the night, but she was just way too hurt.

After that I put the cream away and I helped her up to get dressed. I let her wear some jeans and a loose t shirt since her injury. I also carried her downstairs to eat. It was impossible to carry her, I couldn't do bridal style, over the shoulder, or support her butt. I ended up just giving her a piggy back ride, I liked the others better though because I actually got to see Rosalie.

The best was over the shoulder because if Rosalie was wearing a dress I could see right up it into her panties and…. Okay Emmett remember no sex.

When we got down there Tanya gave Rosalie water with some type of pill, probably one with a bunch of nutrients. Rosalie took the pill, but barely touched her food. I was about to hand feed her when Tanya came up, "that's the point of the pill… it has a meal in it so she doesn't have to take the energy to chew", I nodded.

After that we all decided to go watch a movie, we liked movies. After the movie I tucked Rosalie in.

"Okay good night Rosalie… I can't go to bed right now but I will come in later. Don't worry you have 5 of my best guards watching you right now", I heard her sigh at this.

"Emmett… that's a little much…how about just one guard", she reasoned.

"Nonsense Rosalie and it's the same for your sisters. Now what did I say earlier... you're never going to win a fight, so save yourself from a trip over my lap and stop fighting", she crossed her arms so I shrugged and kissed her temple.

"Okay that's your choice. Remember that next time you're over my lap", I said and walked out. I emailed my workers in ohailia and learned that it was going good. Edward then came up and asked if I wanted to join him and Jasper for some drinks. I agreed and we all went down.

2 hours later

Oh man I drank way too much; I stumbled into my room to see a sleeping Rosalie. I smiled and jumped on the couch. The bed was too far away and I was tired. I laid there and soon fell asleep. When I woke I felt a hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Jane.

"Emmett Cullen why are you drunk?" I shrugged and she laughed. "Well have fun with your hangover, and don't forget the cream", I nodded and looked over to see Rosalie looking at me giggling.

"Aw big Emmett's head hurt", she giggled after she said it. I rolled my eyes and got the perfect idea.

"Yes now roll over, I have to do the cream", her eyes widened. She knew me too well and knew she wouldn't get away with that comment. I grabbed the cream and poured some ice cold water into it. I then placed it on her back.

She screeched at this and her hands flew to protect her back but I held them down. I grabbed my hand cuffs and hand cuffed her hands to the bed and rubbed the ice cold liquid all over her back and tugged down her shorts.

"Emmett come on… I'm sorry", she tried pleadingly. I laughed and tugged down her underwear to reveal her creamy white ass. I kissed it, which caused her to squirm and placed the liquid on her rear.

She screeched loudly at this and bucked, right now the house was really cold because the heaters broken so this is torture to her. I rubbed for a good five minutes while she wiggled squirmed bucked and screeched. I placed a little more in my hand and brought it a little lower so it was right between her legs. At this she squirmed and cried. I laughed and kissed her wet lips before rubbing some more in that area. She rolled her hips and tried to get away from my tortuous game but she was going to be begging before I was done.

I circled her clit with my index finger, and she screamed, which earned her a pinch. I then thrust my fingers into her quickly…pulled them out torturously slow, and pulled up her panties and shorts. I pulled her top down, and then went to take a shower, leaving her trembling.

**I hope you guys liked my little lemon, **_**if you didn't read it**_** then comment below and I will make a chapter next time but a clean version. I think though anyone who's reading this could stand it. Also next chapter will probably have a lemon in it, so beware. This basically means if you're underage and reading this… go away. I might have to change the rating on this one.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. collar

**Okay so hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a bit and I hope you like this chapter. Also in the next chapter there will be a lemon, and as for this story I think there might be about five more chapters. I'm kind of running out of ideas. Also I may be doing a new story soon but it will be a glee fan fiction. **

**You guys know the drill by now I hope, but if you don't. Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

I stepped into the steamy hot shower, and had to laugh at what I just did. Rosalie will definitally never tease me again, or I would just have a repeat. I soaped up my body with some soap and shampooed my hair. I never really used conditioner because my hair was kind of oily.

After I was done with that, I wrapped my lower half in a towel. I walked into my, I mean our room to see Rosalie watching some cartoon with a thick blanket wrapped around her. I changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt and looked over to Rosalie. She was pretending to be interested, but I could tell she was just avoiding me. I cleared my throat which did nothing. I stepped in front of her view of the television, which got her my attention.

By attention I mean a dirty look, which she sent me. "Still mad about what I did?" I asked. She just ignored me. "Okay if that's how you want to play", I said.

"Come on Rosalie, we need to get to lunch", I said while leaning down so she could crawl on. "Rosalie unless you want me to take out a wooden ruler I suggest you do as I say", I warned. She hesitated but climbed on. Smirking I led her downstairs and sat her down on my lap. I fed her a few grapes, she was starting to get her energy back, so she could chew. Some of the medicine Jane gave her took away her energy, but since she was taking less and less the more energy she got.

After I took her upstairs and we fell asleep, I still tired from last night's activities. I woke up at 8 and remembered the cream; I smiled and poked her shoulder. "Rosalie it's time for the cream", I cooed into her ear. She shot me a dirty look but allowed me to roll her over and I started rubbing. I started with just some gentle rubbing and worked my way down; I tugged her shorts down and rubbed her butt. She turned her head at this and shot me a look.

"Sorry Rosalie, it's not my fault that's where the cuts go", I said. I really hope I could hold up for the week. She just put her head back in the pillow and grumbles quietly. I chuckle and finish and roll over so I'm lying next to her again. She starts to tug up her shorts, but I swat her hands.

"No keep them down", her facial expression becomes shocked which causes me to laugh. She rolls her eyes and continues tugging them up. I slap her hands again this time with a little more pain intended, which she whimpers at. "Rosalie I'm not kidding keep them down, unless you want your rear to hurt even more", I said with a warning tone. She shakes her head, and I cuddle her into my side.

1 week later

Finally it's been a week, I don't think she's been trying to but Rosalie's been driving me crazy. It's not her fault; it's just that she looks so damn cute all the time. Like when I carry her and she presses her head into my shoulder, all I want to do is make out with her. I can't though, because that will lead me to wanting to do more. Or when she crosses her arms when she's annoyed it pushes her boobs up and all I want to do is rip her shirt off and play with them.

Now though I can finally follow those wishes, I had talked to Jane and she said I could. She did warn though that if I go rough with her she might be a little soar in the morning, so I'd try and go kind of gentle. I accentuate the word try.

I go to my room to see Rosalie brushing her hair at the vanity, lately she's been able to walk. She still needs a cushion to sit, but it's a working progress. I still allowed her to wear her sweats, not for long though.

I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Rosalie I have something hung up for you in the closet, go change", her eyes widened in surprise. She seemed to catch my drift of what exactly was hanging up.

"No Emmett please don't, I'm not ready", she begged. Her lips were stuck out in a little pout and she looked at me with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Rosalie you have two options, you can go change, or I will spank you, then go rougher with you then planned. The choice is yours", she still looked hesitant. Sighing I bent her over and held her waist with one hand so that I was standing with her bent over in front of me, I then brought my hand up and laid a firm smack on her upturned rear. She cried out loudly at this.

"Okay Emmett I'll change, please I'll change", she said. I smiled and tipped her back up before letting her go to the closet. I already knew she was going to stall which I was fine with since I myself had to get ready.

Rosalie's POV

I ran to the closet quickly, closing the door behind me. I stood in the full length mirror and pulled my baby pink sweat pants down along with my panties. I craned my neck to see my butt was tamato red where he hit it. I sighed and looked over at my dresses to see one that was hung up on the wall on a small hook. I sighed again as I saw which one it was.

It was a black super short dress. It was so short I'd be surprised if it even covered up my butt. it had thin little straps, that I'm pretty sure were removable.

He also had put out a black lacy push up bra and a way too small looking black panties. I removed my sweats and t shirt and put the bra and thong on. My breasts were practically spilling out of the bra and the panties didn't even cover me. I guess the bra was okay but no way in hell was I wearing these panties. I opened my dresser drawer and was relieved to find another pair of black panties that actually fit. I slipped those on along with the dress and looked in the mirror. I pulled the dress down, stretching it a little, happy that it looked a little longer.

I then heard a loud knock on the door, "Rosalie if you don't get out here your butt will pay", he warned. I gulped and walked out silently. He smiled when he saw me and walked over. That's when I realized all the stuff he had laid out.

Emmett's POV

After she ran inside I pulled out the big tub I kept under my bed. I opened it and smiled. Inside was a cane, a few pairs of handcuffs, nipple pincher, collar, rope, gags, and a blindfold. I laid these out all on the bed and took my pants and shirt off so I was just in my boxers. I lit some candles around the room and turned off the main lights so it looked really romantic and grabbed a condom.

After a few minutes I went and knocked on the door, "Rosalie if you don't get out here your butt will pay", I said in a firm voice. A few seconds later Rosalie walked out, with her head pointed directly down, and her hair creating a curtain around her. I took her chin firmly yet gently and lifted it so she was looking at me and I could tell she was trembling. She really was scared, but I'll help her through it. Don't get me wrong I'm going to go rough with her but I still was not going to make her fear me for the rest of her life.

I kissed her cheek and decided maybe if I started with something that she knows she'd feel more relaxed. I sat down on the bed and brought her on my lap, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. This seemed to help because her trembling stopped, and her whole body relaxed. After a few minutes I scooped her out of my lap and laid her on my bed.

She looked scared again but not as much as before. I got out the handcuffs and cuffed her wrists so she was attached to headboard. I got out the collar, and a confused look spread across her face.

"Okay Rosalie this is a collar and you're going to wear this even after tonight, and don't complain Alice and Bella have to wear them too", her eyes narrowed as she shook her head.

"I'm not a dog you can't make me wear that", she said in disbelief.

"No Rosalie you're wearing it, now stop whining", I said as I put it around her throat. It was a black leather collar that buckled like a belt. "Don't worries a lot of girls here wear them, it basically means this girl is taken so leave them alone, and it looks adorable on you", I said while kissing her neck. I then pulled out the gag. I tied it around her head, but didn't put the ball in her mouth yet in case she had any questions.

"Okay Rosalie I will show you some of the other stuff after you don't have clothes on", I said as I undid the cuffs. She rubbed her wrists before looking at me, then looking down and fiddling with the hem of the dress. I sighed and pulled it over head and looked at her body. The bra practically had her breasts pouring out of it. I looked at her panties and frowned, I swear they would have been smaller on her than that.

"Rosalie were these the panties I gave you?" I asked. She gulped and looked down at this.

"Well no, the others didn't fit, I mean they fit but they were so small they literally hurt, sorry i…" she was rambling now worriedly. I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips.

"Rosalie it's fine, I was just wondering, why would I care about the panties when I'm much more excited to see what's under?" at this a blush spread across her face. I unclasped her bra, and threw it across the room. I then curled my fingers around her underwear and pulled them down. She stepped shyly out of them and I walked her over to the bed.

"Okay Rosalie just lay back and relax", she laid back as asked and I lifted her arms again so that I could cuff them. I grabbed the nipple pinchers and attached them to her little buds before. She cried out and wiggled at this. There was another attachment that attached to her clit but I think I will give her some time before that.

"Emmett please no that hurts", she whined. I shook my head and handcuffed her legs so they were spread.

"Don't worry Rosalie you get used to the pressure, now I want you relax", she did as told. I put the ball in her mouth, and decided for the first time she wouldn't have to have the blindfold. I stripped my boxers and lined myself up at her entrance and entered with a hard thrust.

The first thing I noticed was how wet she already was, I guess she liked this more then she let on. I smirked before pulling out and entered her with just as much force. Below me Rosalie writhed beneath me and I could feel her heavy breathing.

I thrust in and out for a few minutes before pulling out and undid the hand cuffs and ankle cuffs. She was still breathing heavy as I flipped her over and redid the cuffs. I crawled down until my face was inches from her core. I made one lick all the way through it before placing my finger in and pumping it in and out.

"Rosalie, now you can't cum until I tell you understand?" I asked she nodded and I continued. Her walls soon clenched around me and she came all over me.

"Rosalie that's a bad girl, I said you couldn't cum", she looked at me with a worried expression.

"S-sorry I didn't try I couldn't help it", I ignored her.

"It makes me think I'm not respected so I'm sorry Rosalie but I'm afraid a punishment is in order", I undid the cuffs and stood her up. I placed her hands up and cuffed them. I went to my desk and shifted around in the drawer until I found a wooden ruler. I think the cane would be a little heavy, so a ruler would be good.

I went over to her and started the punishment. I put my hand back and in a sharp flick of my wrist the ruler made a loud smacking sound against her already sore ass. She cried and wiggled, I gave her five more hard smacks before stopping not wanting to go to hard since she's going to have to lay down in a couple minutes. I put the ruler away and laid Rosalie back down. I again lined up at her entrance and thrust into her and kept going.

After a few thrusts I whispered into her ear, "You can cum now". ith one more thrust she was Cuming. After we both had cum I attached her to the bed again with the cuffs before leaving. Awnsering her silent question I stated, "You can stay there a minute and cool down, I'll be back in a minute".

After getting dressed I came back to see Rosalie still lying there painting heavily. I walked over to her and took off the gag and blindfold before undoing the cuffs. I scooped her into my arms and dressed her in a more appropriate dress and kissing right above the collar, before we went downstairs.


	15. tease

**Hey guys, so here is my update for this story. I really need to update more I know. Anyway this is a week in the future so yeah. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

1 week later

Rosalie and I lay there, cuddled up on the couch. She was sitting on my lap, and my arms were held around her waist like a seatbelt. Her head was back so it was cuddled into my neck. I smiled and pecked her cheek.

After a few hours of cuddle time we finally got up, much to my dismay. I did have a kingdom to run after all though and… well Rosalie didn't have much to do.

After working a few hours with one of the generals for our army, I finally decided to be done. I went upstairs to see Rosalie cuddled up on the bed sleeping. I smiled, we hadn't done it since that time a week ago. I figured she was probably soar as it is. I laid down next to her and pulled her up to me so that her tiny little frame was against my chest.

I kisses her neck, then went to sleep as well. I woke up to being nudged by… something. I have no idea what though.

"Emmett….Emmett get up", I opened my eyes slowly to see Rosalie's face inches from mine. she looked up at me.

"Emmett, move your big arms so I can get up", I chuckled at this.

"What if my big arms don't want to move. What if they want you to stay right here", I said as I pulled her closer. She giggled and laid her head on my chest. I soon moved so she could get up and she did so. After a while I got up to, the kingdom isn't going to run itself after all.

Rosalie then came out in a black lacy super tight and short dress. She had black high heels, at least four inches, and her hair was down and straight.

"God women… are you trying to kill me?" she giggled at this and shook her head. She walked around me slowly. She then gave a kiss right below my ear.

"Rosalie keep this up and you'll be in trouble", she nodded slowly.

"So you're like the teacher and I'm like the naughty student", okay now she's saying sexy scenes. I'm about to just tie her to the bed so I can have my way with her.

"Since you're in such a naughty little mood, maybe we'll do that after work. I'll only be gone a few hours", she shook her head.

"I was kidding Emmett, I don't really like the whole teacher thing", I chuckled.

"Well I do and since you teased me about it then we'll do it", she huffed before going out into the hall.

After work

I came to the room and looked around. I had sent a text to Rosalie saying that the costume I wanted her to wear was in the closet. if she wasn't in it than her ass will be in trouble… with my hand. Ha-ha I made a joke.

I knocked on the closet door to hear a "Hello". Oh good she was changing. "Rosalie hurry up and get out here", I grumbled.

"Emmett the costume is way to small", she whined.

"It's supposed to be, now out here now", I managed. She came out in a short plaid skirt that only went an inch past her butt. she had on a white dress shirt was see through, and a black lacy push up bra underneath. She had on white knee socks and black dress shoes too. Her creamy milk skin was seen between the socks and skirt.

"Now Rosalie I've heard that you were caught cheating on a test", Rosalie looked truly scared.

"Umm yes", she mumbled.

"Well I'm very against cheating, it gives false assumptions on how much you know, so a punishment is in order", she nodded looking the part perfectly.

"I would give you detention, but you've been in many. So how about something else", she nodded still looking scared.

"so how about something new", she nodded again. I brought her over to the desk still smiling about our roleplay. Rosalie did this part amazingly since she was a actually scared. I brought her into my office and lifter her up onto the desk.

I wrapped her long legs around my waist and kissed her lips hungrily. She immediately responded. After a while I started pulling her shirt up. when the offending piece was off I smiled.

"Now that we've had some fun how about a punishment", she nodded and I smiled. I lifted her off the desk and stood her in front of it. I then roughly pushed her over the desk so her rear was raised high in the air and vulnerable. I tucked her skirt into her waistband and smiled. The panties didn't even cover. I took those off to. She lay there shivering as I patted her cold rear and gave it five hard smacks. She started wiggling and writhing.

I then turned her up front, skirt still up.

"Good girl I think you learned your lesson", I then stood and left.

"Oh by the way that's for teasing me all those times I added as I left", I could practically feel her death glare on me as I walked away.


	16. everyone's happy

**Hey guys so here is the update on a falling country. I'm sorry I was recently notified that one of my other stories shouldn't have been T and should be M or MA. I'm so sorry, I looked it up a while ago and I guess I got the wrong info. Until now I thought T stood for 15 and up. **

**Any way you know the drill, Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Also sorry to say it but this will be one of the last chapters of this story. I'm kind of getting to the end of all my stories as you can tell. I might do a sequel to this along with thieves and killers. **

**Now to the story, which I think is what you actually came here for.**

1 month later

I woke up and looked around. Rosalie lay cuddled next to me, I smiled at her. her hair laid sprawled out on the pillow. The blonde locks looked extremely shiny. I then heard a crash downstairs. I rushed down to see Bella laying on the floor. By now I knew she wasn't trying to escape, she loved Edward too much to ever even think of it.

"Bella what happened?" I asked.

"I was trying to get a glass of water and I tripped on my… well my feet", I chuckled and helped her up. I got her glass of water and sent her back to her room. I went back upstairs to see Rosalie was no longer in the room.

"Rosalie", I called. I heard a low moan from the bathroom. I walked in to see Rosalie bent over the toilet.

"Rosalie, babe you okay?" I asked stupidly. What I was still half awake?

"Emmett, I… I think I may be pregnant", she muttered. I felt a surge of joy go through me at the words. My baby's having a baby… our baby. I then realized Rosalie was still puking, I went over to her and helped her up. I got out a wet washcloth and started cleaning you know what off of her. when I was done I pecked her cheek.

"Rosalie we're going to be parents", I said still in awe. She smiled cheerfully at this. This was going to be interesting.

3 months later

Rosalie was currently 4 months pregnant, Edward and Jasper, obviously along with Bella and Alice took the news happily. Alice was happy she got to dress someone else up, and Bella was delighted the baby might be as clumsy as her. dear god I hope not, I'll have to wrap it in bubble wrap… don't worry I'm kidding.

Rosalie did have pretty bad mood swings, like sometimes we would be making out or further, then she would slap me and walk away. But they were rare, of course they always seemed to show at the worst time.

Rosalie had a little baby bump but nothing huge, or noticeable. She was still highly self-conscious about it and would always want to wear clothes to hide it. Since she was pregnant I didn't make her wear dresses, just sweats and t shirts. They were easier to remove anyway.

6 months later

Rosalie lay sitting on the couch holding Emmett JR. yes the baby was a boy, and he definitely had his father's size. He came out being eleven pounds, which I'm sure was not easy for Rosalie. He had Rosalie's violet eyes and my dark curly hair.

By now I would literally have to pry away Emmett Jr. from her. I didn't want him to grow needy and be a huge mommy's boy, but Rosalie wasn't making that easy. She rarely ever let him go, and that was the only time I got to hold him. Still though, it gave her something to do when I was working so I was happy. Alice always liked to dress it up, and sadly for Bella, the baby was graceful.

Alice and Jasper had adopted a baby. You see there was a girl who was only fifteen who had made a mistake, and well got pregnant. Alice and Jasper took her in and raised her like they're own. Her name was Cynthia and she had blue sparkling eyes, blonde short hair, and she was 1 month currently. The mother kept in touch with Alice and Jasper, which I thought was cool. It was kind of like the baby's grandma. Her name was Brenda.

Finally Edward and Bella also had a child, Renesme. She had brown silky hair, brown eyes, and had the Grace of Bella. In other words not much, but she was so cute. She was like a perfect mix of Edward and Bella.

"Rosalie, come on honey. You can't hold him forever", she looked at me and pouted.

"But Emmett, look at him. He's so cute", she cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well how couldn't he be cute I mean look at me", she rolled her eyes and pecked my cheek before returning her attention to the baby in her arms. I sighed and grabbed him, putting him in his crib.  
"Emmett!" she whisper yelled.

"Come on Rosalie, I want to spend some time with you, is that so bad", she thought for a second.

"Well I guess not", she mumbled. I smiled and kissed her lips. She responded immediately.

After a while we just lay there, happy as can be.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked. My next chapter will be my last and that will be of them in like five years. I hope you liked bye.**


	17. future generation

**Hey guys so here is my last chapter of a falling country (tear tear). I really hope you guys enjoy this, and it's five years in the future. **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Five years later**

Everyone was in the kitchen and I was currently trying to feed our baby girl Ali. We ended up having four kids, with not much of a break between. Yeah we were very um… busy. Anyway we had Emmett, Henry, Jared and finally Ali. I wanted to keep trying until we got a girl. If I had it my way we would have like ten kids but I could never put Rosalie through that. So we decided we'd stop once we had at least a boy and a girl. Of course Rosalie figured we'd only have two kids, but now we have four.

Emmett was going to be king when I retired, and I knew he'd be amazing. He was a natural born leader, must like his father. He was always kind, and very protective. Then there was Henry. He was kind of our crazy kid, always getting into some sort of trouble. He always loved adventures, but often was getting scolded because he did something bad. Then there was Jared. He was our laid back one, always loved cooking and playing with Ali. He was only 3 years old but I could already tell he was going to be a chef when he was older.

Finally there was the little princess Ali. She had Rosalie's blonde hair and violet eyes and Rosalie's… everything. Well she was only two months so this if from what we could tell. Emmett and Henry both had my brown hair, while Jared had light brown hair and Ali had blonde. Jared had deep blue eyes, while Ali and Emmett had violet eyes. Henry had my green eyes though. Jared honestly didn't look a lot like us, except he had my build. Jared and Rosalie always had a special bond though because he always wanted to help her.

I was interrupted when I had breast milk flung at me. "Ali eat", I said in a calm voice. She just crossed her little arms and gave me a look. She definitely had Rosalie's personality.

"Rosalie help me", I whined. She was currently making a grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Emmett you need to learn to feed her. Remember you need to be firm", I sighed. I was trying to be, but Rosalie wasn't seeing that. I couldn't be mad at her though, she was way too busy to be trying to take care of Ali too. She plopped a plate down for Emmett and Henry before walking over to me. She took the bottle and put it in Ali's mouth.

Ali immediately threw it off. Rosalie just gave her a look and she took it back in her mouth. I chuckled, Rosalie could be a little intimidating when she was tired. We both hadn't slept in a while. Rosalie was still wearing loose sweats, and I was wearing my normal attire.

After Ali finished the bottle I burped her before putting her in a play thing. She laughed and squealed as she played with the bobble head thingy attached to the top. I smiled and looked over to see Jared helping Rosalie make a 2nd round of grilled cheese.

I then got an email saying I was needed for a meeting, and walked over to Rosalie.

"Rosalie I'm sorry I have to go", her jaw dropped.

"Emmett you can't leave me here by myself", I felt so bad, but I'm the king and I was already late.

"Rosalie I'm really sorry", I said as I ran off. the whole time I don't think I've ever felt more guilty.

4 hours later

I came back to our room (we had gotten a new one so we could have the kids). I looked into all the room s to see everyone asleep. I finally walked into ours too see the bed empty. What, where is she?

I panicked and ran to the living room to see her on the couch sleeping. Why is she on the couch? I shrugged and picked her up to carry her to bed when she swatted my hand. Oh so she was awake.

"Rosalie what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Being away from you", she mumbled.

"Look Rosalie I'm sorry…" I started but was cut off.

"you're sorry, Emmett that was the worst four hours ever. Henry was screaming and crying for you, Emmett was whining for you, Jared was crying because of all the noise was bugging him and he had a headache, and that kept up Ali crying all night", yeah now I feel more guilty.

"Rosalie I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave but I'm king, what was I supposed to do?" she just narrowed her eyes.

"Well now you can sleep in bed alone", I sighed.

"Rosalie you're going to be soar and aching tomorrow, please just come to bed", she shook her head no. I sighed and grabbed her and carried her there while she wiggled and writhed.

"Emmett put me down!" she whisper yelled. I shook my head and plopped her on the bed, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled the comforter up so it was over both of us and turned her so she was facing me.

"Rosalie I'm sorry", I pouted. She sighed and pecked my lips, a silent forgiveness.

"Tomorrow though you're taking care of ALL the diapers", I sighed and nodded. Lately Rosalie had gotten a lot more freedom because… well I couldn't spank her when she's pregnant. I'll ease back into it though.

**Okay so you seemed to like the spanks so I thought and realized I never did a Bella and Edward spanking. So I was thinking I will do one more chapter with all of them in it with spanking. But that will be the last chapter if I do it. **


	18. three spanks

**Hey guys, so here is the last chapter of this story. In this chapter there will be a spanking scene with Bella, Alice, and another Rosalie one. Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

Edward POV

I was currently furious, Jasper had told me she was wising off to him when they were talking earlier. That wasn't like Bella… at all. Maybe it's because I hadn't spanked her while she was pregnant. But she is not… and I repeat not going to be wising off to my brothers.

I walked into the room and saw Bella sitting on the couch, reading weathering heights, again.

"Bella is there something you want to tell me?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

Without even looking up she said "no".

"Jasper came up and told me that you were wising off to him… is that true", she looked up then and looked back down at her book, biting her lip. I yanked the book out of her hands.

"I said is that true?" now I was mad.

"He deserved it, he was saying I was clumsy and had the grace of a swan who got shot in the leg", she whined. I may have laughed on the insede at the end.

"It doesn't mean you get to wise off", I replied calmly.

"So you're saying I shouldn't defend myself", she said while crossing her arms.

"No you should've gone to me if there was a problem", I said. I then grabbed her hand and sat down pulling her across my lap.

"No… no Edward please don't", she began begging, but I was too upset. I pulled up her dress and pulled down her dark blue underwear to reveal her white rear. I rubbed my hands together before laying a heavy swat in the center. She cried out but didn't move, I continued.

I laid a good twenty smacks before I heard her start crying. I tipped her forward a little more so I could get the under curve a little more. I then flipped her over and carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"Now Bella I don't want you doing that even more. If you have a problem you come to me, understand?" she nodded and I pecked her forehead and laid next to her.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed Bella's now here is Alice's. **

Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were all heading down to dinner. I could see Bella sniffling a little, not surprised with the way she mouthed off to me. I was walking next to Alice while Emmett had his arm around Rosalie.

"After dinner can we go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Alice, we just went yesterday, so no", Alice looked shocked, I never denied her of shopping before.

"But Jasper", she said while giving me puppy eyes.

"Alice I said no" I said more firmly.

"But Jasper…" she continued.

"Alice if you complain one more time, we're going back to our room", I warned.

"But J…" I cut her off with a strong slap of my hand to her rear.

"Sorry guys but we're going back to my room", I said while dragging her there. when we got there I immediately pulled her over my lap, just barely closing the door first. I know what you're thinking, harsh much? Well she's been defying everything I say for the past week, and it's getting old. Bella had gotten a spanking for her attitude so will Alice. Emmett was putting up with Rosalie, even though she's been mouthing off like crazy. If I was Emmett she would have gotten whipped by now.

I pull up Alice's pink lacy dress to reveal she has bright yellow panties on. I chuckled before pulling them down too, and delivering a hard smack. She cried and wiggled, trying desperately to free herself.

"Alice stop moving or I will double it" I said. she stopped and I laid a good forty smacks. I did a sqare shape then one in the center pattern. At the end her bottom was more red then Bella's blush… okay not that red but pretty red.

I dragged her downstairs, and saw everyone was half through eating while we started eating.

**Okay so here is Rosalie's who is going to be the longest because… well this is her story after all. **

After dinner we went upstairs. Rosalie ran to Ally's' room and picked her up.

"Rosalie she was sleeping, now put her down", she just glared at me.

"No, I'm holding her", she said. I walked over to her and took her from Rosalie putting her in her crib.

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled.

"Keep your voice down", I warned. She just rolled her eyes. What's up with her? She wasn't even this bad when she was pregnant.

"Rosalie watch yourself", I said.

"Sorry don't have a mirror", she said back. I knew she meant it in a back talk way since there was no amusment in her voice.

"That's enough Rosalie!" I barked.

"You can't tell me what to do", she said.

"Rosalie I'm warning you", I grumbled.

She just walked back to Ally's room and held her. "Rosalie!" I whisper yelled.

"She's my baby and I'll hold her when I want to, now go away", I just counted to ten in my head.

"Rosalie put the baby down and come into our room", she put ally down but crossed her arms. "Come on", I said, losing my patience.

"No", she said. that's it, I took her arm in my hand and dragged her to our room. If this is what happens when I don't spank her, then I won't ever stop. Against her will, I sat down on the bed and pulled her across my lap.

"Emmett, stop!" she screeched. I lifted my knee a little so she tipped forward, so her rear was sticking in the air.

"Rosalie, you've been asking for this for a while. You've been back talking and being rude and disrespectful to me, which I won't have, I hope after this you can remember how to behave", with that I slipped my fingers through the waistband of her sweats and tugged them down, to reveal her light purple lace panties.

I raised my hand and lowered it to her butt making a firm clap sound. She cried and tried to wiggle off my lap to no avail. "Rosalie stop moving", I commanded firmly. I laid a good ten more swats on her left cheek, mainly focusing on the top part. I then did ten on the bottom part. I did this to her right top cheek and right bottom cheek too. She was crying silently by now, I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the fact that I could feel her tears sliding down my leg which she was holding on too.

I then pulled down her panties, and did a good 10 hard spanks right in the center. She cried and wiggled, trying to make me miss. Her rear was now painted a cherry red. I tilted her forward a little more,causing groan from her. when I did this I noticed I hadn't gotten the under curve at all. that was always really important because first it was a highly sensitive area so it hurt a lot, and it left an everlasting sting.

I raised my hand and brought it down on the under curve. A squeal escaped her at this, she had been trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the kids. I did ten good spanks there and stopped. I rubbed her rear while she sniffled and cried, trying desperately to be quiet.

"Now Rosalie will you backtalk again?" I asked. She shook her head, and I smiled before picking her up and walking her to the bed. I laid her on it and tucked her in.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", she mumbled.

Okay guys so there you go now that is the last chapter, so thanks so much to all my readers, followers, and reviewers. You guys rock!


End file.
